If This Is It
by FinnHudsonismine5
Summary: Sequel to "Falling Slowly". It's senior year for most of the New Directions and Finn and Alison are ready to have a fun senior year, drama free. When something neither would have ever expected happens, will Finn and Alison be able to cope with the effects it will have on them? And how will the rest of the New Directions react when they hear about it? Finn/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Finn and Alison both moaned in unison before Finn rolled off of her, both sweating and out of breath. Alison rolled over to lie on Finn's chest, both breathing deeply to catch their breath.

"How many times was that today, babe? Three?" Finn asked, playing with Alison's hair. Alison sighed contentedly before looking up at him.

"Four, baby. You forget the time in my kitchen," Alison said, Finn's lips tilting up into his signature crooked smile.

"Oh right. How can I forget about that? We should probably clean the chocolate up before your parents come home," he seriously said before smirking at the blush that graced her cheeks. He lifted Alison's face, kissing her heatedly and moving his hand to cup her breast. Alison pulled away with a smile and giggled.

"Finn! You're incorrigible!" she teased, smiling at him as he rolled them over so that he was on top. He kissed her lips, moving down to kiss her neck as Alison began to moan in pleasure.

"You love me for it, Ali," he smirked before lightly nibbling at her pulse point. Alison pulled his head to hers to kiss him passionately. As they pulled back to breathe, she turned her head to look at the clock before turning back to look him in their eyes.

"Alright, we have time for one more. But that's it, Finn Hudson. This is all that we've done today," she replied, pulling his lips to kiss once more.

"Not my fault that I love ravishing my hot girlfriend. Especially on a day when we didn't even have school," Finn smirked. Alison smirked against his lips.

"Less talking, more kissing," she whispered against his lips, moaning loudly as he sucked on her neck, most likely leaving a hickey.

-ITIT-

As Alison brushed her shoulder-length hair she turned to look at the hickeys Finn had placed on her neck yesterday. She smiled despite herself before beginning to apply foundation to it. After ten minutes of trying to cover them, she turned the bright purple marks on her skin to dull circles.

"I suppose that'll have to do," Alison sighed, hearing the doorbell downstairs. She bounded down the stairs, as the nausea that she had been feeling for the past week returned. She opened the front door to see Blaine before immediately running into the nearest bathroom. As she vomited, she heard Blaine close the door and run to her side, running his hands soothingly against her back.

When she felt that her stomach was empty, she lifted her head up and flushed the toilet. Alison stood up and began brushing her teeth, ignoring Blaine's concerned stare.

"A, are you okay?" Blaine asked, rubbing her back comfortingly. Alison relaxed against his hand before looking at him through the mirror.

"I'm fine, Blainey. I feel good now," she replied, moving out of the bathroom with Blaine right at her heels.

"Are you sure? Because there's no bug or flu going around, so there's no reason for you to be sick. And you don't look like you have food poisoning, so that's out. The only other reason would be if you're pregnant," Blaine rambled, Alison turning to look at him, her eyes wide.

"What did you just say?" she asked, her eyes seeming to scare Blaine slightly.

"I said that there's no bug going around," he answered, Alison shaking her head.

"No, no. After that."

"It doesn't seem to look like you have food poisoning." Alison shook her head again, frustration clearly written on her face.

"After that, Blaine. What was the last thing that you said?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"I said the only other reason would be if you're pregnant. But you're not," Blaine answered, Alison's eyes widening as she began muttering numbers to herself.

"I-I mean, that's impossible. You and Finn may fuck like rabbits, excuse my French, but you two always use protection. Right?" Blaine continued, his voice leading off into a question. Alison turned to him, eyes wide, before dragging him by the arm out the front door, quickly grabbing her purse on the way.

When they made it outside, Alison quickly walked to the car with Blaine following in confusion. As they got into the car, Blaine turned to her.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the pharmacy," Alison answered, clenching her jaw.

"Why?" Blaine asked as he began the car, backing out of Alison's driveway.

"I need to buy pregnancy tests." Blaine bugged his eyes at her, watching her as she avoided his gaze. Blaine swallowed noisily before driving to the only pharmacy in Lima, a mom-and-pop type of store. Alison waited for Blaine to park the car before getting out of the car, speed-walking inside forcing Blaine to almost run to catch up with her.

Alison immediately walked to the back where a few pregnancy test boxes were, looking at a few of them before picking up the first one she saw. She grabbed a drink on her way to the cashier, who gave her a look as she began to scan the items. Alison just glared back before giving the cashier the money and grabbing the bag, trying to leave as fast as possible.

The old woman cashier called out to her, "You should be ashamed of yourself!" as Alison left the building. Tears filled Alison's eyes as she ran out to Blaine's car, waiting as he ran after her. Blaine got into the car, immediately beginning to drive as Alison began chugging down the water she bought. Blaine drove to her house, getting there in next to no time. Alison instantly jumped out the car and ran inside the house, Blaine following her. As he entered, he heard a door slam as he shut the front door. He ran up the stairs to Alison's room, where he saw the in-suite bathroom's door closed.

Blaine sat down on Alison's bed hesitantly, facing the door to the bathroom. A few minutes later, the door opened and Alison looked out the door, an expression that could only be described as fear on her face. Blaine stood up and gave her a hug, tears filling Alison's eyes. As she pulled away she shakily sighed before walking into the bathroom, Blaine following. They sat in her bathroom in silence, staring at the timer Alison set on her phone, willing it to speed up.

Finally, the timer on Alison's iPhone went off, both teens jumping up instantly. They walked to the sink where Alison had placed the test and the box it came in. The test was on face down and both stared at it for a few moments.

"B-Blaine? Can-can you please look? I-I," Alison stuttered out as Blaine nodded. She shot him an appreciative look before looking back at the test nervously. Blaine picked up the test and stared it, squinting his eyes.

"What does this mean?" he asked, confusion written on his face. Alison looked at the test before sitting down on the edge of the tub, seemingly unemotional.

"What?" Blaine asked before picking up the box, looking at it for the instructions.

"Blaine," Alison uttered, Blaine setting the box down to glance at her.

"I know what it means," she continued. Blaine moved to kneel in front of her.

"What?" Alison lifted her gaze to his, unshed tears in her eyes.

"It means I'm pregnant."

-ITIT-

**A.N. So this is the sequel to "Falling Slowly"; I suggest you read that before this. It'll let you know all about Alison and Finn and also tell you past things that have occurred to them. Anyway, please read and review and I will try to update as soon as possible. Summer has just begun, so whenever I'm not with friends or my boyfriend, I will be writing this story. So, get ready for this story because I am sorta excited about it. :)**

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Blaine stared, his mouth and eyes wide open, as Alison said, "It means I'm pregnant." Alison began to sob uncontrollably, lifting a hand to stifle her sobs as she shook from the impact of her deep sobs. Blaine continued to look at her in shock before shaking his head and enclosing her into a hug. As her tears soaked his sweater, Blaine just rubbed her back in comfort, not speaking.

Eventually, Alison pulled away, tears still streaming down her face.

"Kurt and Finn are waiting for us, Blaine. We were supposed to meet them at their house a while ago," Alison said. Realization crossed the short teen's face as he stood up, helping the petite girl up.

"What are we going to tell them?" he asked, watching as Alison began washing her face, trying to hide the signs of her tears. Alison looked at him through the mirror, fear apparent on her face.

"We're not telling them anything. I don't know for sure, so I'm not going to scare them if I'm not," Alison explained, staring at Blaine through the mirror before beginning to apply her makeup on.

"Al, you need to tell Finn. He should know, seeing as he would be the father." Tears filled Alison's eyes once again, turning to look at Blaine straight on.

"Finn already thought he was a father once; I can't tell him if I'm not 100 percent sure that I am pregnant, I can't scare him. He doesn't deserve having to go through that all again, even if it would be his this time," Alison tearfully said, breathing deeply to calm down. Blaine reluctantly nodded.

"If we can't tell Finn, then we need to tell Kurt. I can't lie to him. Plus he'll be there for you and won't tell Finn," Blaine replied. Alison looked at him before subtly nodding.

"Fine. But we can't tell Finn; not until I know for sure at least," Alison agreed, turning around to reapply her makeup. Blaine sighed before turning to walk out of the bathroom.

-ITIT-

Later that night, Finn was starting to get really confused, more confused than he usually was. When Blaine and Alison came over, almost an hour late no less, both were very reserved and quiet. Blaine kept shooting Ali these looks that she seemed to try to ignore, moving away from Finn subtly at the same time. Then Alison, Kurt, and Blaine snuck off together and talked in Kurt's room for a long time, talking in hushed tones as Finn tried to hear the conversation through the door. Blaine left the room halfway through the conversation, Finn falling onto the ground with a thud.

Alison and Kurt looked at the noise and Finn sheepishly grinned at them in response, Kurt getting off his bed as Alison turned her back to her boyfriend. Kurt gave him a solemn look before closing the door, surprising Finn even more. Right after, Blaine persuaded Finn to play video games, wearing a seemingly fake smile. As Finn and Blaine played _Call of Duty_, his thoughts kept drifting to the expressions Alison and Kurt had on both of their faces when they saw Finn on the ground in front of the door. They looked…frightened to see him, both of their eyes wide.

Finn tried to focus on the game, but after dying five times he just gave up, switching to a game that was on and tried to talk about stats with Blaine. Near the end of the game, Alison and Kurt came down the stairs, their eyes rimmed red and sniffling slightly. Kurt walked Alison over to the middle of the room, grabbing her coat and helping her get into it. She smiled at him gratefully before giving him a hug, both holding each other tightly.

Finn looked up at her in surprise, seeing his girlfriend walk over to Blaine and give him a similar hug. As they pulled away, Blaine gave her a small smile before rubbing her shoulder in a friendly manner. Alison walked over to Finn and leaned in; Finn, expecting a kiss, leaned forward, only to become slightly disappointed as Alison turned her head at the last second to kiss him on the cheek. She touched his cheek gently before walking over to the door, turning back around as she opened the door.

"Blaine? Kurt? You'll pick me up around 3, right?" she asked, leaning on the door slightly as Kurt and Blaine nodded their heads in unison.

"Oh? Where are you guys going?" Finn asked, sitting up slightly. All three's eyes widened considerably, turning to look at each other with the same deer in headlights sort of look. Kurt paled before turning to his brother.

"Oh. Just um...we're going...shopping! Yeah, we're just going shopping tomorrow. Nothing you would like, dear brother," Kurt replied, looking everyone but Finn's eyes. Finn ignored this and smiled gently at them.

"I'll go with you guys. I haven't gone in a while, plus I need to buy new drumsticks," he said, smiling at them. The three's expressions dropped, shaking their heads frantically at Finn.

"No!" they all screamed at once, confusion gracing the giant teen's features.

"What we mean is, we're going shopping for you, so you obviously can't be there or else you'll see your gifts that are for your birthday," Kurt amended, Blaine and Alison forcing smiles and nodding their heads. Finn looked at them all suspiciously before shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. I'll just have a Halo marathon with the guys since we haven't done that in a while. It's Friday so we can stay up really late and play then," Finn said, turning back to the game. Kurt, Alison, and Blaine all quietly sighed in relief, Alison saying goodbye to all of them before leaving. Kurt and Blaine shot each other a look before looking at Finn, seemingly content with the game. Kurt and Blaine shared another look as a solemn expression filled Kurt's eyes. Kurt breathed in deeply before pasting a smile on his face, moving to sit next to his boyfriend.

"Finn, can we please watch _Project Runway_?" Kurt asked, holding onto Blaine's hand. Finn whipped his head around to look at him brother.

"Dude, it's my turn to pick what we watch!" Finn exclaimed, pouting slightly. Finn and Kurt began to argue about whose turn it really was as Blaine watched on in mild amusement.

-ITIT-

The next afternoon, Alison sat in the car, staring out of the window. She watched the people outside walk around, continuing to stare.

"Al? Alison?" Blaine's voice forced Alison out of her reverie, causing her to shake her head and move her gaze to him.

"Hm?" she asked, facing the front of the car. Both Blaine and Kurt moved to look at her in the backseat.

"Are you ready to go in now? We've been sitting in the parking lot for 10 minutes now," Kurt said. Alison sighed before turning to look out the window again, looking at the building that would practically change her whole life. She watched as a pregnant woman walked into the OB/GYN, and Alison grew even more nervous. She swallowed before turning back to the couple.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." The three of them got out of the car, walking into the building together. As they entered the office, the teens were hit with pictures of pregnancy and babies on the walls and women and a few men sitting in the chairs. Alison walked up to the nurse in the room, who gave her a once over. The nurse gave Alison a pitying look before handing her the paperwork for her to fill out.

When Alison sat down next to Kurt and Blaine, she could see how uncomfortable they both were.

"You guys didn't need to come with me," she said, beginning to fill out the paper. They both immediately shook their heads.

"We couldn't make you come alone. And since you didn't tell Finn yet-" Kurt began, causing Alison to look over at him.

"I can't tell Finn yet. Not until I know for sure. I can't scare him if I'm not," she explained.

"I know, I know. But until Finn knows, me and Blaine are gonna come with you. If you are pregnant, then that baby is my niece or nephew and I'll help out in any way I can," Kurt continued. Alison began to tear up and wiped at the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you, you guys. I really appreciate all of this. Really." Kurt placed his hand on her knee, patting it lightly. Alison smiled before filling out the rest of the paperwork, giving it back to the nurse. For the next ten minutes, the three teens waited as they watched other pregnant women get called in, some with scared looking fathers and some alone. They seemed to be the only teens in the room, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other patients.

After what seemed like forever to Alison, she heard her named called. At first she just sat there in shock, before Kurt and Blaine ushered her up. They walked down the hallway of exam rooms, the walk seemingly taking forever. The nurse put them in a room, making Alison change into a paper gown. They continued to sit in the room in silence when finally Dr. Wu walked into the room.

"Alison Berry?" he questioned, his gaze settling on her. When Alison nodded, he looked down at his clipboard.

"So, you're in here today for a pregnancy test?" he asked. Alison looked over at Kurt and Blaine before looked over at Dr. Wu and nodding again.

"Um, yes. Yes I'm here for that," she quietly said, looking down at her hands. Dr. Wu gave her a look of pity before looking over at Kurt and Blaine.

"Are one of you young men the father?" he asked, causing Kurt to blush and laugh while Blaine shook his head wildly.

"Oh no, doctor. We're just Alison's friends who came to support her today," Kurt explained. Dr. Wu nodded before walking over to Alison.

"Alright. Well, we're gonna need a blood test, a urine test, we're gonna take your height and weight, your blood pressure, and then if you are pregnant, we'll take a vaginal ultrasound. So wait for the nurse to come in and I'll come back in with your results," he said, before walking out of the room. Alison stared at the door until the nurse came in, who gave her a small smile.

-ITIT—

After all the testing, Alison was awaiting her results from Dr. Wu. She was wringing her hands nervously, while Kurt and Blaine stared at the posters in the room. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Wu entered the room. The three teens looked up at him expectantly while he continued to look at the results.

Dr. Wu looked at Alison before looking back down at the papers. The four stood in the room in silence until Kurt suddenly exclaimed, "Well is she?"

Dr. Wu looked at Kurt before looking at Alison.

"You're pregnant," he said, shock etching onto Alison's face. Tears filled her eyes as she lifted a hand to her mouth, clearly in shock. Dr. Wu continued as if nothing had happened, seemingly unemotional.

"We need to do a vaginal ultrasound now to see how far along you are and to see the fetus's development so far," he continued, walking over to the machine next to Alison. Alison lied down on the table, opening her legs for the doctor as tears began to stream down her face. Kurt and Blaine finally got over the shock of the news and walked over to Alison, each grabbing a hand.

"Al, it's-" Blaine began before Dr. Wu interrupted them.

"There's your baby, Alison. It looks like you're about 5 weeks along. Everything seems to be fine with its growth so far," Dr. Wu said, turning the screen to the three teens. Alison looked at the screen, before turning her face away from the screen. Dr. Wu printed a picture of the sonogram before turning the machine off, wheeling away from Alison.

"Alright. I need you to make an appointment for 3 weeks from now, at your 2 month checkup. I'm gonna prescribe you prenatal vitamins, which the nurse up front will give you when you reschedule. Oh, and congratulations," Dr. Wu said monotonously before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Alison sat up, looking down at the sonogram in her hands as sobs began to racket through her body, causing her to shake. Kurt and Blaine looked on with equal looks of sympathy, both trying to comfort the newly teenaged mother in some way.

The three stayed in that position for the next ten minutes, until a nurse came in and rudely asked them to leave since another patient needed the room. Alison changed in silence, her tears dried but looking completely depressed and saddened. As the three of them left the exam room, they noticed the stares from the other women, some looking in pity and others in disdain and disgust. The nurse gave Alison a sympathetic smile while giving her the prenatal vitamins.

Kurt, Blaine, and Alison got into Kurt's Range Rover and drove back to Alison's house in complete silence, stopping the car in her driveway.

"Do you want us-" Kurt began before Alison got out of the car, running into her house. Blaine got out of the car first, Kurt trailing, following Alison. Blaine tried to open the door, finding it locked. He began knocking on the door gently but loudly.

"Alison? Please unlock the door," he said gently. Both Blaine and Kurt heard a sniffle from behind the door.

"Please just go away. I really need to be alone right now. To think," she said, her voice hitching at the end.

"Call us later, alright Al? We're both here to talk," Kurt said. Blaine and Kurt stood at the front door for a few more minutes, sighing dejectedly before walking back to the car together.

-ITIT-

Alison stared at the sonogram, tears falling down her cheeks again. She looked down at her stomach, placing her hand there as she thought about the child, the child that was half her and half Finn. She walked over to her full length mirror, pulling her shirt up slightly. Her stomach was still flat, but Alison knew that in short amount of time that her stomach would be bigger, growing as the child inside her grew.

A sound from her phone interrupted her thoughts. It was a text message from her mother, telling Alison that she and Alison's father were going out and that Alison would be left alone, _yet again_. Alison typed out a reply before falling onto her bed. Tears filled her eyesagain as she thought of her parents and their reactions. Those thoughts left her head though when she heard "Open Arms" blare on her phone, Alison's ringtone for Finn.

She hit ignore on her phone; no way could she talk to Finn right now, seeing as she had just discovered that she was pregnant with his child. Alison knew that she needed to talk to him; Finn should have been the first person she told but she couldn't tell him that his life was practically ruined, couldn't tell him that he was a father for real this time.

Alison felt bad for distancing herself from him; he must be so confused and concerned about her right now. But Alison needed time alone to process this, needed the weekend to come to terms that she was just another statistic, another girl that became pregnant in high school.

Alison tearfully sighed, grabbing her pillow and cradling it her chest as her head hit her pillow; the tears seemed to never end and Alison knew that she would be crying herself to sleep for the next few nights, maybe even for the next few months.

-ITIT-

**A.N. I love the immediate reaction this story is getting, and I will be updating as soon as possible because I am really inspired to write right now. Please read and review, and thank you to the readers that have been with me since "Falling Slowly". I appreciate you supporting my story and for giving me a lot of suggestions. And in response to a review, while Jessica Stroup sorta fits into Ali's description, I still morph Miranda Kerr and Lea Michele in my mind. But Ali can look however you want her to look, so use your imagination! Anyway, thank you and please look out for more updates. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I forget to mention that Blaine has just transferred to McKinley, and he is a junior while most of the New Directions are seniors. Blaine, Sam, Artie, and Tina are all juniors while everyone else is a senior. **

Ch. 3

On Monday, Finn went to Alison's locker but was surprised to see that she wasn't there. She had texted him earlier to not pick her up since Kurt was giving her a ride that day, but Finn figured that they would still meet up by her locker like they had been doing since they began dating. Finn waited until the minute before the bell rang, sighing and walking to glee.

When he walked into the choir room, he didn't expect Alison to be sitting in between his brother and his brother's boyfriend. Kurt and Blaine were holding onto Alison's hands as she stared dejectedly into her lap. Finn stared at her, willing her eyes to meet his. When she didn't look up, Finn sighed before moving to sit on the other side of the room from her, continuing to look at her in concern and confusion.

Mr. Shuester walked into the room, happy as always, before nodding to the band that immediately began playing. As the band began playing, the kids let out laughs as the familiar tune played. Will began dancing, giving the kids a grin before sliding to the other side of the room.

_The power of love is a curious thing  
__Make a one man weep, make another man sing _Will danced along to music, making different expressions to go along with the lyrics.  
_Change a hawk to a little white dove  
__More than a feeling, that's the power of love  
__Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream _Will moved to the center of the choir room, smiling as the teens nodded their heads along to the music, large grins on their faces.  
_Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream  
__Make a bad one good, make a wrong one right  
__Power of love that keeps you home at night  
__You don't need money, don't take fame  
__Don't need no credit card to ride this train _Will waved his finger teasingly before body rolling, the New Directions laughing at him.  
_It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes  
__But it might just save your life  
__That's the power of love  
__That's the power of love  
__First time you feel it, it might make you sad _Will moved to the seats, walking around the teens before settling on Mike and pulling him out of his seat. The two moved to the center of the choir room and began dancing, performing body rolls. Mike began pop and locking as Will looked on with a smile.  
_Next time you feel it, it might make you mad  
__But you'll be glad baby when you've found  
__That's the power makes the world go 'round  
__And it don't take money, don't take fame  
__Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
__It's strong and it's sudden, it can be cruel sometimes  
__But it might just save your life  
__They say that all in love is fair_ Some of the teens began singing back up for their teacher, harmonizing behind him.  
_Yeah, but you don't care  
__But you know what to do  
__When it gets hold of you  
__And with a little help from above  
__You feel the power of love  
__You feel the power of love  
__Can you feel it?  
__Hmmm _Mike and Will continued dancing as the music began playing, dragging other members of the glee club down to dance with them. Soon, everyone was on their feet dancing and harmonizing behind their teacher.  
_It don't take money and it don't take fame  
__Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
__Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel  
__You won't feel nothin' till you feel  
__You feel the power, just the power of love  
__That's the power, that's the power of love  
__You feel the power of love  
__You feel the power of love  
__Feel the power of love _

As Will finished the last note, the group stopped dancing and began cheering for their teacher. He breathed deeply, wiping his brow slightly before motioning them to sit down. He went to the white board to write the first glee club assignment of the year. When he turned around _Huey Lewis_ was written on the board and underlined multiple times.

"Who can tell me who Huey Lewis?" he asked to the group, seeing Rachel the only to raise her hand.

"Only the most soulful voice a Caucasian man has ever had," she seriously said, causing a few people to chuckle.

"Correct, Rachel. This week I want you to perform one of his songs, most being from his band 'Huey Lewis and the News'. Try to connect with the songs from one of the biggest singers of the 1980s," Will said before letting the group talk. Kurt, Blaine, and Alison instantly began whispering to one another, looking as if they were arguing. Finn looked at them in confusion again, sighing deeply.

-ITIT-

After glee rehearsal Finn attempted to talk to Alison, watching her being whisked away by Kurt and Blaine, Rachel following them. He watched as the four of them walked into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind them. Finn stayed by his locker and watched the door, closing his locker door as the classroom one opened.

Rachel had tears in her eyes as Alison's already red-rimmed eyes seemed to be more bloodshot, showing that she cried again. Rachel hugged her cousin to her tightly, brushing her own tears away. Finn looked on as Rachel wiped Alison's cheeks, whispering something that caused Alison to give her a small smile.

Finn began to walk over to them as Alison ran into the nearest bathroom, her hand covering her mouth. Finn looked at her retreating form in confusion before turning to look at Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt with suspicion.

"Hey, what's going on with Ali? She's been ignoring me like all weekend. Did I do something wrong?" Finn asked, the three sharing a sad look before turning their attention back to Finn.

"No, Finn. Al just…needs some time alone for a little bit," Rachel explained, Finn immediately looking concerned.

"Why? Is she okay?" he questioned, looking between the three again. They all gave him a sad smile.

"She'll talk to you when she's ready," Kurt replied, touching his brother's shoulder before walking away with Blaine. Rachel shot Finn another look before entering the bathroom where Alison had disappeared to earlier.

"Ready for what?" Finn loudly said to Kurt, who was already halfway down the hallway. As Finn didn't get an answer, he looked at the bathroom door before walking to his next class, thinking of all the possible things that could be wrong.

-ITIT-

The next day at glee club, Alison's eyes weren't as red but she still looked sad. When Finn walked into the choir after another day of his girlfriend ignoring him, Alison actually looked up at him, her expression growing sadder. She grabbed Kurt and Rachel's hands on either side of her and gave him a sad smile. Finn frowned at her before sitting down, continuing to look at her as the rest of the class came in.

Mr. Shuester walked in with a grin on his face, clapping his hands loudly to get the teens' attention.

"Alright, so does anyone have a song they'd like to perform today for the assignment?" he asked, looking around the room. He shot Rachel a confused look as he noticed her hand still down before turning to look at Finn, whose hand was raised.

"Finn! Come on down and let out your inner Huey Lewis!" Will exclaimed, Finn walking to the center of the choir room. Finn nodded at the band, immediately turning to look at Alison.

_I've been phoning a' night and morning  
__I heard you say "Tell him I'm not home"_ Finn looked at Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine with a slight glare before turning to look back at Alison.  
_Now you're confessing but I'm still guessing  
__I've been your fool for so, so long_ Finn moved to stand in front of his girlfriend, who was currently looking up at him with a conflicted expression in her eyes.  
_Girl don't lie, just to save my feelings  
__Girl don't cry, and tell me nothing's wrong  
__Girl don't try, to make up phony reasons  
__I'd rather leave than never believe  
__If this is it, please let me know_ As Finn sang, the New Directions and band began to harmonize behind him.  
_If this ain't love you'd better let me go  
__If this is it, I want to know  
__If this ain't love, baby, just say so  
__You've been thinking and I've been drinking_ Finn moved to the piano, sitting down on it while still singing to Alison.  
_We both know that it's just not right  
__Now you're pretending that it's not ending  
__You'll say anything to avoid a fight  
__Girl don't lie, and tell me that you need me_ Finn jumped off the piano before moving to kneel in front of Alison.  
_Girl don't cry, and tell me nothing's wrong  
__I'll be all right, one way or another  
__So let me go, or make me want to stay  
__If this is it, please let me know  
__If this ain't love you'd better let me go  
__If this is it, I want to know  
__If this ain't love, baby, just say so_ As the band played its interlude, Finn continued to stare Alison down, desperately trying to say with his eyes how confused and concerned he was.  
_If this is it, please let me know  
__If this ain't love you'd better let me go_ Finn grabbed her hand, holding onto it as he sang the lyrics with as much emotion as he could.  
_If this is it, I want to know  
__If this ain't love, baby, just say so  
__If this is it, please let me know (I wanna know)  
__If this is it (If this is it), please let me know (I gotta know)  
__If this is it (You better let me know), please let me know (Just say so)  
__If this is it, please let me know_ Finn sang this lyric alone, the band and New Directions stopping their harmonizing behind him. He finished with a slight pant, Alison and him still staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Alison opened her mouth, tears in her eyes, before an expression Finn couldn't place crossed her features. Her eyes widened considerably, jumping out of her seat. Alison covered her mouth with her hand, running away from everyone and out of the choir room. The group looked at her retreating form in confusion and concern while Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine all jumped up and walked to the doorway, giving each other looks unreadable to the others.

"Is Alison okay?" Mr. Shuester asked, looking first at Finn and then the three huddled by the door. Finn looked at the three as they huddled closer together, talking in hush tones before looking up, plastering smiles on their faces.

"Alison ate a really bad burrito from the cafeteria today. I told her not to, but she was determined to eat it," Rachel explained, convincing the group. Finn stared at Rachel in suspicion, since he knew for a fact that Alison hated eating anything from the cafeteria, which was why she brought a home packed lunch every day. She didn't even like kissing Finn after he ate the cafeteria food; she started to bring an extra lunch for Finn that she said was healthier and better tasting. Finn didn't care, food was food, but Alison always told him how disgusting and unhealthy the food the school served was.

When Rachel gave the group that excuse, Finn could see right through it, his concern for his girlfriend growing tenfold. Something was wrong with Alison, and Finn wouldn't stop until he found out exactly what she was hiding from him.

-ITIT-

It was now Wednesday and Alison had been ignoring Finn since Friday. Finn was really starting to get concerned. He saw how sad his girlfriend was and Finn was actually upset that she didn't confide in him about it. He thought that they told each other everything, something they agreed upon after the Erika debacle, but Alison was deliberately not telling him something. Something huge.

As Finn walked into the choir room, he made a decision. After glee today, he was going to talk to Alison one way or another. He sat down as close to Alison as possible, who was surrounded by Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel again. Alison seemed to not be as sad looking today, which Finn thought was good. Before he could even attempt to talk to her, Mr. Shuester walked in cheerily.

"We have many performances today, I believe. Artie, the floor is yours," Will said, moving to sit down as Artie rolled forward. He pointed to the band, whom began to play immediately as Artie began to dance in his chair. The group smiled in response, moving various parts of their bodies along to the beat.

_Two o'clock this morning _(morning) The group sang the backup to Artie as he began to add some attitude to the song.  
_If she should come a-calling _(calling)  
_I couldn't dream of turning her away  
__And if it got hot and hectic _(hectic)  
_I know she'd be electric _(electric) Artie moved his hands in front of him, outlining a woman's curves in the air.  
_I'd let her take her chances with me  
__You see, she gets what she wants  
__'Cause she's heart and soul_ Artie rolled over to Brittany, grinning as she smiled in return, dancing along to the song.  
_She's hot and cold  
__She's got it all, hot loving every night  
__Woah  
__Woaaah  
__Well, can't you see her standing there _(standing there)  
_See how she looks, see how she cares _(how she cares)  
_I let her steal the night away from me  
__Nine o'clock this morning _(this morning)  
_She left without a warning _(warning)  
_I let her take advantage of me  
__You see, she got what she wanted  
__'Cause she's heart and soul  
__She's hot and cold  
__She's got it all, hot loving every night  
__Woah  
__Woaaah _As the music continued to play, Artie performed a few tricks on his wheelchair, the group clapping and whooping as he did so.  
(Heart and soul)  
_Yeah she's heart and soul  
__She's hot and cold  
__She's got it all  
__She's heart and soul  
__She's got loving every night  
__Woah  
__Woaaah  
__She's got it all  
__She's heart and soul  
__She's heart and soul  
__She's heart and soul  
__She's heart and soul_

As Artie finished the song, the New Directions clapped loudly, all with large smiles on their faces. He bowed, rolling back to his seat, as Rachel jumped up quickly and walked to the middle of the choir room.

"While this is not my usual style of music, I have found a song that I believe expresses myself perfectly," Rachel explained before nodding for the band to start.

_I used to be a renegade, I used to fool around  
__But I couldn't take the punishment and had to settle down  
__Now I'm playing it real straight, and yes, I cut my hair _Rachel ran a hand through her hand, mussing it up slightly.  
_You might think I'm crazy, but I don't even care  
__Because I can tell what's going on  
__It's hip to be square_ Rachel twirled around slightly, singing to the group sassily.  
_It's hip to be square  
__I like my bands in business suits, I watch them on TV  
__I'm working out most every day and watching what I eat  
__They tell me that it's good for me, but I don't even care  
__I know that it's crazy  
__I know that it's nowhere  
__But there is no denying that  
__It's hip to be square  
__It's hip to be square  
__It's hip to be square  
__So hip to be square_ The teens were laughing as Rachel danced to the song, the band playing behind her.  
_It's not too hard to figure out, you see it every day  
__And those that were the farthest out have gone the other way  
__You see them on the freeway, it don't look like a lot of fun  
__But don't you try to fight it, an idea whose time has come  
__Don't tell me that I'm crazy  
__Don't tell me I'm nowhere  
__Take it from me  
__It's hip to be square  
__It's hip to be square  
__It's hip to be square  
__So hip to be square  
__Tell 'em, boys  
_Here, there, and everywhere. The group sang this part together, standing from their seats and dancing along to the music.  
Hip, hip, so hip to be a square  
Here, there, and everywhere  
Hip, hip  
Here, there, and everywhere  
Hip, hip, so hip to be a square  
Here, there, and everywhere  
Hip, hip  
Here, there, and everywhere  
Hip, hip, so hip to be a square  
Here, there, and everywhere  
Hip, hip  
Here, there, and everywhere  
Hip, hip, so hip to be a square  
Here, there, and everywhere  
Hip, hip

The song finished as all of teens and Mr. Shuester began laughing, moving to sit in their seats.

"Lastly, Quinn and Sam will be performing their number today," Will said before sitting down, Quinn and Sam moving to the middle of the choir room, smiling gently at each other.

*Sam=_italicized_, Quinn=**bold**, Both=_**bold italicized**_*

_We've had some fun, and yes we've had our ups and downs _Sam began singing, gazing into Quinn's eyes, both sharing a smile.  
**Been down that rocky road, but here we are, still around  
**_We thought about someone else, but neither one took the bait  
_**We thought about breaking up, but now we know it's much too late  
**_We are bound by all the rest _Sam moved closer to Quinn, who stepped towards him in response.  
**Like the same phone number  
**_All the same friends  
_**And the same address  
**_**Yes, it's true**_, (yes it's true) _**I am happy to be stuck with you**_ The group sang backup behind the blonde couple, smiling at them  
_**Yes, it's true**_, (yes it's true) _**I'm so happy to be stuck with you  
**__**'Cause I can see**_, (I can see) _**that you're happy to be stuck with me  
**_**We've had our doubts, we never took them seriously **Quinn began walking away from Sam, smirking at him slightly.  
_And we've had our ins and outs, but that's the way it's supposed to be  
_**We thought about giving up, but we could never stay away  
**_We thought about breaking up, but now we know it's much too late  
_**And it's no great mystery  
**_If we change our minds  
__**Eventually, it's back to you and me  
**__**Yes, it's true**_, (yes it's true) _**I am happy to be stuck with you  
**__**Yes, it's true**_, (yes it's true) _**I'm so happy to be stuck with you  
**__**'Cause I can see**_, (I can see) _**that you're happy to be stuck with me**_ As the music continued to play, Quinn and Sam shyly began dancing with each other, smiling largely at each other as Sam twirled Quinn around.  
**We are bound by all the rest  
**_Like the same phone number  
_**All the same friends  
**_And the same address  
__**Yes, it's true**_, (yes it's true)  
_**I am happy to be stuck with you**_ As Quinn and Sam continued to sing to each other, Finn turned his gaze to Alison. Alison lifted her gaze from the couple in front of her to Finn, their eyes locking for moment. They continued to stare until something flashed in Alison's eyes, causing her to turn abruptly to the front of the room to watch Quinn and Sam again.  
_**Yes, it's true**_, (yes it's true) _**I'm so happy to be stuck with you  
**__**'Cause I can see**_, (I can see) _**that you're happy to be stuck with me  
**__**Yes it's true**_ (yes it's true) _**I'm so happy to be stuck with you  
**__**I'm happy to be stuck with you  
**__**Happy to be stuck with you**_

The New Directions clapped loudly as Quinn leaned forward to kiss Sam on the cheek, smiling gently at him. They intertwined hands before moving back to their seats, still smiling as they walked back to their seats. Mr. Shuester took their place in front of the choir room, beginning to discuss different group numbers they could perform to Huey Lewis, Finn immediately zoning out. He watches Alison for the rest of class, jumping out of his seat and gathering his stuff as quickly as he could, seeing Alison already walking out of the room with his step-brother, Blaine, and Rachel. He put his stuff in his locker, looking over to where Alison stood by her locker. Finn finally had enough when he saw her surrounded by Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel, storming over to them.

"Alright, I've had enough. You three, please go, 'cause I need to talk to _my_ girlfriend," Finn angrily said, glaring at the three. Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel were hesitant to leave, looking at Alison until she dejectedly nodded her head. Finn waited until the three were a good distance away before looking back to Alison.

"Ali, is something going on? You've been ignoring me all week for no reason and you're only talking to Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel. Did I do something wrong?" he began. Tears filled Alison's eyes as she shook her head.

"Finn, you didn't do anything. This is all my fault," she replied, causing Finn to look at her confused.

"What's all your fault?" Alison continued on as if he didn't ask anything, her voice hitching and trembling with tears as she continued speaking.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear. I promise that I didn't do it on purpose, I didn't want it to happen at all," she continued, the tears threatening to spill out.

"What? Ali, what are you talking about?" Finn asked again, only to be ignored again.

"I was so careful with taking my pills. I know I didn't miss taking one. I just don't know how this could happen. I-" Alison began, before Finn interrupted her.

"Babe, I have no idea what you're talking about. What's going on?" As Finn began speaking, the tears finally went down Alison's cheeks. Alison looked down at the ground for a moment before looking into Finn's eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she said tearfully before she began to openly sob, Finn standing in shock. The pair stayed that way for a long time, ignoring the bells that signaled that they were late for class.

"It's mine?" Finn asked, his voice sounding strangled. This caused Alison to look at him in anger.

"Of course it's yours. You're the only person I've slept with, Finn," she snapped before sobbing again. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at his sobbing, and now pregnant, girlfriend.

"Are-are you sure?" he stammered out, Alison nodding dejectedly.

"I went to the doctor to confirm it," she answered, breathing deeply to control her tears. Finn stared at as tears began making their way down his cheeks.

"I-I," Finn sputtered before turning noiselessly around and walking away from Alison. Alison opened her mouth in shock as she watched her giant of a boyfriend walk away from her.

"Finn!" Alison screamed down the hallway, not thinking of the people who heard her. She broke out into deep sobs, placing her face in her hands.

-ITIT-

Finn spent the next day and Thursday ignoring Alison, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. Now it was Alison who was texting and calling him constantly, shooting him sad looks when she saw him in the hallway.

It was after school Thursday and Finn was alone in his room, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that another one of his girlfriends were pregnant, but at least he was positive that the baby was his. He and Alison had actually had sex this time, multiple times, but Finn still couldn't wrap his head around it.

A loud bang from the stairs echoed to Finn's room, and Finn lifted his head from his pillow just as Kurt threw the door open, a murderous glare on his pale face.

"You idiot! What is wrong with you?" Kurt screeched, throwing the closest object at his step-brother, which so happened to be a brush on Finn's dresser. Finn threw his hands up to protect his face, letting out a loud "Ow!" before getting off his bed.

"Dude! Not cool!" Finn yelled at Kurt, rubbing his face where the brush had hit him.

"What's 'not cool' is you just leaving Alison alone when she told you and ignoring her for the past two days," Kurt answered. Finn was about to reply before a look of realization crossed his face.

"Wait? She told you?" Finn asked, a slight anger in his voice.

"Told me? I went to the OB/GYN with her when she got it confirmed," Kurt snappily replied.

"You've known this whole time? Why didn't she tell me first?" Finn roared, Kurt seemingly unaffected by his brother's anger.

"She didn't tell you since she knew you would react this way. She didn't want to put you through what Quinn did if she wasn't actually pregnant. But she is, so you need to be a man and support her through this. You're a father now, Finn, so you need to act like one. Whatever you're going through right now, just think of how it for Alison. She's the one that's pregnant and right after she told her boyfriend, he stormed out on her and has been ignoring her," Kurt orated.

After Kurt's speech, Finn calmed down and as he thought about it, he realized that Kurt was right.

"You're right. God, I'm so stupid! Ali is already upset but I had to go and make it worse by acting like a jackass," Finn said after a moment, sitting on his bed and placing his head in his hands. Kurt sighed as he sat down next to his brother, patting his back gently.

"Well, when Alison told me what happened today, she said you acted like a jerk, although I believe 'jackass' is what she meant," Kurt joked. When Finn didn't reply, Kurt sighed again and nudged his brother in the side.

"She's not angry with you. Upset, yes, but she also understands why you acted the way you did. You should let her calm down and then talk to her tomorrow in school and set things right," Kurt continued, standing up and walking to the door.

"Bro…thanks," Finn said with a slight smile. Kurt smiled in return before leaving the room, leaving Finn with his thoughts once more.

-ITIT-

On Friday morning, Finn was standing at his locker as Alison walked to hers, alone for what seemed like the first time that week. Finn closed his locker before walking over to her, standing beside her as she grabbed books from her locker.

"Ali-" Finn began. Alison angrily turned around, slamming her locker shut.

"You are such a jerk, Finn Hudson," Alison hissed, crossing her arms in front of her. Finn nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, looking at his girlfriend sheepishly.

"I know, I know. I've been acting like an asshole, but it just really shocked me when you told me," Finn replied.

"I know that it's hard for you, but it's harder for me, Finn. I needed you and you ran away after I told you. That really, really hurt me," Alison said, her voice shaking with tears. Finn wrapped his arms around her, Alison leaning into his hug.

"I know, and I'm so sorry, Ali. I promise that it won't ever happen again. Kurt threatened me so many times about what he'd do if I hurt you again," he joked, rubbing Alison's back. She leaned out of the hug, looking up into Finn's eyes.

"Finn, just…don't ever do that again. I need you; I can't do this alone." Tears began to leak from her eyes, trailing onto her cheeks. Finn cradled her head in his large hands, wiping her tears away.

"I won't. It hurt me too, Ali, and I won't leave you or the baby again," Finn replied, whispering the baby part. Alison gave him a small smile before leaning up and kissing him. They hugged each other tightly before letting go, intertwining hands and walking to glee together.

-ITIT-

The New Directions were in the auditorium, standing on the stage, the lights off, as Mr. Shuester sat in his seat in the audience. The music began playing, the lights coming on in a bright flash showing the group on two sides, the guys on one side and the girls on another.

*Rachel=_italicized_, Puck=**bold**, Santana=_**bold italicized**_, Artie=underline, Group=regular*

_New York, New York, is everything they say _Rachel walked from her side on the girls side to the guys side. The other teens began dancing as Rachel strutted on the stage, twirling slightly.  
_And no place that I'd rather be  
__Where else can you do a half a million things  
__All at a quarter to three  
_**When they play their music, ooh that modern music **Puck stepped forward, pelvic thrusting a few times and winking at Rachel.  
**They like it with a lot of style  
****But it's still that same old back beat rhythm  
****That really, really drives 'em wild  
**They say the heart of rock and roll is still beating. The teens started pair dancing, adding some '50s type of moves.  
And from what I've seen I believe 'em  
Now the old boy may be barely breathing  
But the heart of rock and roll, heart of rock and roll is still beating  
_**LA, Hollywood, and the Sunset Strip**_ Santana strutted to the middle of the stage, the girls dancing behind her sexily.  
_**Is something everyone should see  
**__**Neon lights and the pretty, pretty girls  
**__**All dressed so scantily  
**_When they play their music, that hard rock music Artie rolled towards her, spinning around in his chair.  
They like it with a lot of flash  
But it's still that same old back beat rhythm  
That really kicks 'em in the...  
They say the heart of rock and roll is still beating. The pairs did a '50s type of dance again.  
And from what I've seen I believe 'em  
Now the old boy may be barely breathing  
But the heart of rock and roll, heart of rock and roll is still beating. At the musical interlude, the group broke into a fast paced pair dance, the guys throwing the girls into the air many times, Brittany and Mike performing complicated tricks.  
**DC, San Antone and the Liberty Town, Boston and Baton Rouge **Puck, Santana, Artie, and Rachel stood in a group together, as the other group continued to dance behind them.  
_**Tulsa, Austin, Oklahoma City, Seattle, San Francisco, too  
**__Everywhere there's music, real live music, bands with a million styles  
_But it's still that some old rock and roll music  
_That really, really drives 'em wild  
_They say the heart of rock and roll is still beating  
And from what I've seen I believe 'em  
Now the old boy may be barely breathing  
But the heart of rock and roll, heart of rock and roll is still beating. The pairs stopped dancing and stood with the four in the front and jokingly danced together, large smiles on their faces.  
_**In Cleveland  
**_**Detroit!  
**Huh, heart of rock and roll 

The song finished, the New Directions laughing with each other as Will looked on with a smile. Finn lifted Alison into a hug, which she returned earnestly. He leaned down to kiss Alison sweetly, smiling at her as they pulled away. Kurt and Blaine walked over to Finn and Alison, smiling at them before the four of them began talking as the rest of the New Directions talked and joked around with each other.

-ITIT-

**A.N. I'm so sorry about the wait, this chapter was really long and hard to write; I had to rewrite so much because it just wasn't right. I'm pretty happy about this, even though it's super long, but I'm going to try to update more. I'm currently writing the next chapter, so thank you for waiting for this one. Please read and review, and I'm gonna update as soon as possible. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5 **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Directly after school, Finn and Alison drove to Alison's house, finding it empty with a note from her mother that she had gone shopping for the day and wouldn't be back until dinner. Alison kissed Finn as she placed the note down, placing her hands underneath his shirt. Finn pulled away with a smirk, grabbing her hand and racing her upstairs.

As they made it to Alison's room, Alison pushed Finn on the bed and straddled him, kissing him passionately. They kissed hotly, theirs tongues caressing each other's as Finn placed his hands on Alison's ass and Alison ran her hands through Finn's hair. She began to trail her lips down Finn's neck, nibbling slightly, when she smelled Finn's cologne. She sat up, startling Finn, before jumping up from him and running to her in-suite bathroom.

Confused, Finn stood up and went into the bathroom, seeing Alison curled by the toilet, emptying her stomach. With a cringe, Finn sat down next to his girlfriend and held her hair, rubbing her back while soothingly whispering words of comfort to her. When Alison's stomach seemed empty, she flushed the toilet and slouched against Finn's form.

"I'm sorry about that," Alison said, grabbing a towel by the toilet and wiping her mouth daintily. Finn chuckled and lightly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Babe, it's cool. That was 'cause of the baby, right?" he asked, rubbing her abdomen. He felt as Alison nodded against his chest.

"Yeah, it was morning sickness. I just smelled your cologne and it was so strong that it made me sick," Alison replied, standing up and beginning to brush her teeth. Finn looked up at her confused.

"But it's the afternoon. It's not morning so why are you getting sick?" he asked, a cute and confused expression on his face. Alison giggled at his expression while brushing her teeth. She waited until she was finished to reply to him.

"It's called morning sickness but it happens throughout the whole day. Apparently smells are stronger to me now, so even things that I used to like, like your cologne, will make me sick now," Alison explained to him. Finn pouted, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"But you said that you liked how my cologne smelled," he pouted. Alison giggled before turning around in his arms to face him.

"I did. But apparently your child does not so I think you should stop wearing that one," she said, kissing his cheek before unraveling herself from his arms. She walked back into her room, walking towards her dresser. Finn sat on her bed with a plop, watching his girlfriend curiously.

"What'cha doing, babe?" he asked, slipping his shoes off before moving back to lie against the pillows. Alison pulled something out from a drawer and turned to Finn with a smile. She toed her flats off before sitting down on her bed next to him.

"I wanted to show you this. The doctor gave it to me," she explained, handing him the black and white image. Finn lifted it up to look at it closer before he realized it was a sonogram. He stared at the picture in awe, pointing to a darker circle in the middle.

"Is that…is that it?" Finn asked, glancing up to look at Alison. She nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. The doctor says I'm five weeks, so I don't need to go back until eight weeks," Alison responded, still looking at the picture, a small smile on her face. Finn smiled at the sonogram, placing it down on the bed.

"Ali, what are we gonna do about it?" he asked. Alison sighed before looking up at him.

"I'm not going to get an abortion if that's what you're asking," Alison replied. Finn nodded before placing his hand over hers.

"Does that mean you wanna give it up for adoption?" Tears filled her eyes as Alison sighed shakily.

"I-I honestly don't know. I..I just don't know." Finn nodded again before wiping a stray tear that had made its way down Alison's cheek.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you, Ali. If you want to give it up or…if you want to keep it. I'll be there," Finn sincerely said, a smile forming on Alison's face despite her tears.

"I want you to be part of the decision too, Finn. This baby is ours, not mine," she said. Finn kissed her gently, smiling at her. They laid down on the bed, facing each other as their legs entwined. Their lips met in another kiss, starting off as gentle and sweet and turning more passionate each time their tongues caressed each other's. Finn pulled his lips away from Alison's, only to begin peppering her neck with kisses. As he began to nibble in a certain spot they both knew would excite Alison, she lightly pulled his head away.

"Not today, Finny. I'm just too tired," she gently said, placing a hand over his cheek. Finn pecked her lips once more before laying back on the bed.

"No prob, babe. You're probably all tired since you're carrying a baby now and stuff," he said, his brown eyes meeting Alison's blue ones. Alison smiled before cuddling closer to him.

"You know you're like the best boyfriend ever, right?" she jokingly asked, laying her head on his chest. Finn chuckled, kissing her hair and placing a hand on her stomach.

"I know," he jokingly said in response, gently caressing her stomach with his thumb. They laid together, their breathing relaxed, as Alison fell asleep against Finn. He smiled down at her before holding her closer, falling asleep to Alison's light snores.

-ITIT-

On Monday morning, Finn saw Alison run to the bathroom, cringing as he thought about what she was doing in there. Alison spent practically the whole weekend throwing up, barely eating anything. Finn tried to get her to eat, but Alison either threw up from it or claimed that she wasn't hungry. He was getting concerned that she wasn't eating anything and what she did eat didn't stay in her stomach.

As Alison came back from the bathroom, she subtly popped a breath mint in her mouth before walking over to Finn.

"Hey, Finny," Alison greeted, leaning up on her toes to kiss Finn on the cheek and smiling at him. When Finn didn't return the smile, a pout replaced her smile.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Ali you need to eat more. You keep throwing up and you're not eating at all. You need to think about the baby," Finn whispered, glancing around to make sure no one heard him before looking down at his girlfriend, a concerned expression on his face.

"Finn, I try to eat but I can't keep anything down. I'm trying to eat whenever I can, but it's hard when almost everything makes me gag," Alison replied, sighing slightly.

"Why don't you ask Quinn? She had really bad afternoon throwing up too," Finn suggested. Anger flashed through Alison's blue eyes.

"I'm not telling Quinn! No one is going to find out yet, Finn. If I tell one more person, then the whole school will find out and it'll get back to our parents. And my mom and dad can't find out," Alison hissed quietly, looking nervously around her, making sure no one heard her.

"But people are gonna find out eventually. You can't hide it when you're all big and stuff. And we need to tell our parents soon; we're gonna need their help with this," Finn said. Alison huffed in anger.

"I'm six weeks, Finn. I'm not telling anybody right now. I'm not ready to tell our parents, and I'm certainly not ready to tell anybody else. I already have Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel breathing down my neck about it; I don't need everyone in the school too," Alison angrily huffed, turning around and walking down the hallway. Finn watched her retreating form before shutting his locker.

-ITIT-

Things were tense between Alison and Finn for the rest of the day, especially during lunch. Although Alison brought a lunch with her, her nose scrunched up as she pulled it out before immediately putting it away again and only taking out her water. After a pointed look from Finn, Alison rolled her eyes before taking out an apple and tentatively eating it slowly.

The other New Directions, minus Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel, watched this exchange curiously. Finn kept nudging Alison with food and she angrily took it before slowly eating it. About halfway through lunch, Alison's eyes widened before she jumped up from the table and ran out of the lunchroom. They all turned to look at Finn, concerned and curious expressions on their faces.

"Ali just ate some of her apple and noticed a worm in it so now she feels sick," Finn sheepishly said, avoiding everyone's stares. Finn threw her half-eaten apple out as if to prove that something was wrong with it.

And then during glee rehearsal, they were practicing choreography for a number when Alison slipped and fell. Normally Finn would have been concerned but would simply help Alison up, this time Finn flew to her side, kneeling next to her while whispering to her. They whispered to each other before Finn helped Alison up and kept giving her concerned looks for the rest of rehearsal.

The group, minus Finn and Alison, met at Lima Bean to talk about the couple. After grabbing coffees and desserts, the group put together multiple tables and sat down.

"Alright, so something is definitely up with Frankenteen and Other Berry," Santana began. Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine shot each other a look.

"Yeah, they've been acting really weird this week. Alison keeps running to the bathroom and then today at lunch he was like forcing her to eat," Tina said. The group nodded as they drank and ate their coffees and treats.

"What if Alison is bulimic?" Mercedes offered, the group beginning to mull it over.

"Nah, she wouldn't be so obvious about it," Quinn replied, grabbing Sam's hand. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel shot each other a guilty look again as the group continued to think.

"Yeah and that wouldn't explain why Finn practically freaked out when she fell today," Mike said. The group shot him a look of surprise as he spoke but began thinking once more.

"What if A was abducted by an alien?" Brittany questioned, the group turning to look at her in amusement and confusion.

"I don't think we should be worrying about Finn and Alison. If anything is going on, which I doubt there is, then it isn't any of our business," Rachel lied, seemingly telling the truth to everyone else. The group looked contemplative before they nodded their heads.

"Rachel is right; we shouldn't be worrying about Finn and Alison. We have Homecoming to be worrying about," Kurt said, changing the subject. The girls began animatedly talking about dress ideas as the guys talked about football and Coach Beiste.

-ITIT-

The group put their suspicions about Finn and Alison to the back of their minds, even when Alison looked very tired and even began to yawn during the day. Almost two weeks had passed when Quinn started to become very suspicious of Alison. Alison's actions were giving Quinn déjà vu, but Quinn couldn't quite place why.

On Friday afternoon, Quinn watched from her locker as Alison ran to the bathroom again while Finn watched his girlfriend's retreating form. As Alison exited the bathroom, Finn walked to her and shot her a sympathetic smile, kissing her cheek before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and beginning to walk down the hall. As Alison placed a mint in her mouth, Quinn felt that déjà vu feeling come over her again. Alison was reminding Quinn of something, and until Quinn figured out what it was, she was going to be watching Alison very carefully.

-ITIT-

On Saturday, Alison was getting changed when she heard a knock on the door. Rolling her eyes slightly, she yelled for Finn to come in, beginning to brush her hair. Finn walked in, his nervousness apparent as he avoided her gaze.

"Finn, don't be nervous," Alison said, placing her brush down and walking over to her boyfriend. She pecked his lips, placing her hand on his cheek as she sank back down on her feet.

"I can't help it. It's the first time I'll be going to the doctor's with you. I went with Quinn but this time is different 'cause it's actually mine," Finn explained. Alison nodded in understanding before turning and slipping her flats on. She grabbed her purse and then Finn's hand.

"We'll do this together, babe," Alison said. Finn smiled at her before walking down the stairs with her, both telling goodbye to Alison's mom before getting into Finn's truck. Finn had to lift Alison into her seat but after driving her so many times it became routine for them. On the drive to the only OB/GYN in Lima, Alison held Finn's hand reassuringly.

As they entered the doctor's office, Alison checked in before sitting down next to Finn. Alison grabbed a magazine while Finn looked around the once familiar scene. While he had been here with Quinn before, the room seemed slightly different but mostly the same. He imagined himself, only sixteen, sitting here; now he was almost eighteen and here he was again. Finn glanced around the room and noticed different women and few men sitting around the room; some women with noticeably round stomachs while others did not. Finn did notice that every guy was obviously nervous and shaking.

Finn didn't even realize his legs were shaking until Alison placed her hand on his knee, giving him a calm look.

"Finny, calm down," Alison gently said, rubbing his knee soothingly to which Finn shakily breathed out before giving her a small smile. They continued to wait until Alison's name was called, Finn frozen in his seat. Alison pulled him up and held his hand as they walked to the exam room, brushing her thumb against his knuckles.

The nurse left them as Alison changed into her paper gown, returning afterwards to take her weight and abdomen measurement and other similar tests. The nurse left the couple to wait for the doctor, Finn lifting her onto the exam table since it was too high for Alison to jump onto herself. Finn moved the roll-y chair to sit beside Alison, grasping her hand as they waited for the doctor to enter. Finally, Dr. Wu entered the room, looking at Alison's chart.

As he lifted his head to look at Alison, recognition crossed his face as he looked at Finn.

"Oh, Mr. Quarterback right?" Dr. Wu said with a slight attitude. Finn's smile faltered upon seeing him.

"What, are you like the only doctor in Lima?" Finn asked, causing Alison to nudge him with a glare.

"And isn't this your second time in here, Mr. Hudson? And a different girl this time, bravo," Dr. Wu sassily scoffed. Finn glared at the doctor.

"The first time the baby wasn't mine. This time it is," Finn argued. Alison pointedly cleared her throat, catching both men's attention. Dr. Wu shot Finn another look of judgment before walking over to Alison.

"So Alison, how are you feeling?" he asked, looking down at her charts.

"Well I've been having really bad morning sickness and I feel tired all the time now," Alison answered.

"That's perfectly normal. I would suggest eating small snacks throughout the day to help with the morning sickness; drinking ginger ale will help too. Try taking naps whenever you can," Dr. Wu explained, setting her chart down. He wheeled a chair closer to Alison, setting up the ultrasound machine. As Dr. Wu held up a long white stick looking thing that was connected to the machine up, Finn's eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?" Finn blurted out, causing Alison to shoot him a look in response.

"This is a tranducer. Since Alison is only eight weeks along, we can't take an ultrasound through her abdomen; we have to go through the vagina," Dr. Wu monotonously answered.

"So that thing is going in her?" Finn asked, Dr. Wu and Alison both nodding. Finn paled and began muttering to himself under his breath, Alison grabbing his hand. Dr. Wu finished setting the machine up and moved to sit in between Alison's legs. After a moment, a dark image filled the screen besides them.

"Here is your baby," Dr. Wu said, pointing to a larger blob on the screen. Tears filled Alison's eyes as she smiled at it, hearing a small sniffle besides her. She turned her head to look at Finn, seeing tears in his eyes, a look of awe on his face. Dr. Wu began explaining different things about the baby, including its progress and development so far, but Finn barely paid attention. He was focused solely on the image on the screen, seeing his child in its early stages of life.

Finn finally brought his attention back to Alison and the doctor as they discussed how Alison was progressing. The conversation seemed to be almost over when the doctor looked down at his chart again.

"Since you're not very far along, if you wanted to get an abortion you would need to get one soon," Dr. Wu said, standing up. Alison's jaw dropped, eyes widening, as Finn jumped up from his seat in anger.

"We're not getting an abortion, not like that's any of your business anyway," Finn spit out, glaring at the doctor. Dr. Wu had an amused expression as he looked from Finn to Alison.

"Aw, are you two going to keep the baby? I heard '16 and Pregnant' was looking for new moms for the new season," he joked, laughing slightly as he walked out of the room. Finn's hands were in fists at his side, his glare still on his face as Alison attempted to hide her shock.

"Finn? Finny?" she called out tentatively, folding her hands in her lap. She watched as Finn visibly tried to calm down, breathing deeply before turning around to face her. He instantly walked over to her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry about that, Ali. Dr. Wu didn't like me when I was here with Quinn last time so him acting like that was my fault," Finn explained, a small smile forming on Alison's lips.

"Although his comments were completely uncalled for, it's okay. Me and him have a decent relationship so there's no worries. Just ignore him next time, babe," Alison responded, Finn sighing heavily.

"I'll try but what he was saying just really pissed me off. He doesn't know us but he was treating us like every other teen couple here. I lost my cool and I'm sorry." Alison leaned in so hers and Finn's lips met in a sweet kiss, pulling away with a small.

"It's okay, Finn. Besides, you look super hot when you're mad," Alison said with a smirk.

"Is that so?" he smirked, nuzzling her nose with his.

"Oh yes, Mr. Hudson. Now I suggest you help me off this table so we can go back to my house. My parents are gone for the day," Alison whispered in Finn's ear before nibbling on it slightly. Finn smirked, picking Alison up and ripping her gown off.

"What are we waiting for then?" he joked, tossing Alison her dress. As she finished changing, Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the exam room, Alison giggling loudly.

-ITIT-

**A.N. I'm trying to update as quickly as I can, since all your wonderful reviews just inspire me so much. Please read and review and thank you for reading. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Alison was now over three months pregnant, around fourteen weeks along. She had managed to hide her pregnancy from everyone, minus Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel. Alison was extremely proud of the fact seeing as she was throwing up a lot and was incredibly tired, something that was uncharacteristic of her. Alison was nervous that Quinn would recognize the symptoms since she herself was pregnant, but so far Quinn seemed as out of the blue as everyone else.

Alison had just walked out of the bathroom, finishing another bout of morning sickness, as she ate another mint. She was going through a pack a day; her mother even asked her why Alison had stocked up on them. Alison just smiled and said that she was giving them to people who had really bad breath and that there were many people at McKinley that needed better oral hygiene habits. Her mother praised her for her kindness and concern for the well-beings of others.

She smiled at some random people as she walked to her locker, grabbing the books for her AP History class. Alison was taking all AP classes this year so she was slightly worried that the course load would prove too difficult for her, considering that she was pregnant, but Alison was a Berry, and Berrys never gave up.

Something incredibly sweet reached her senses and Alison's stomach lurched. She closed her locker and turned around, only to come face to face with Karofsky and Azimio, two large Big Quenches in their hands. She closed her eyes just before they threw them at her, their laugh echoing behind her as they walked away. Alison wiped the slush from her eyes, running to the bathroom and heading straight for the toilet.

As she hurled her stomach's contents into the toilet, she didn't hear the door opening and a figure stand in front of the stall she was in. Alison flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall, seeing Quinn standing by the sinks, a bag in her hand and a strange expression on her face. Alison smiled at her as she began cleaning the slush off of herself, Quinn helped her.

Alison cleaned off all the slushie off her and her hair, grabbing the bag Quinn offered and quickly stripped the drenched dress off. Alison toweled off before grabbing the extra dress she always kept in her locker, pausing when she noticed the expression on Quinn's face. Quinn was staring at Alison's stomach, which only stuck out slightly, looking like Alison was bloated. Alison quickly threw her dress and cardigan on, brushing her hair before putting it up in a low ponytail.

"What?" Alison spit out, not meaning to sound angry but something about Quinn's stare was bothering her.

"A, are you…?" Quinn trailed off. Alison whipped around, folding her arms across her chest.

"Am I what?"

"Are you pregnant?" Quinn softly asked. Alison's eyes widened before she cleared her throat, shaking her head frantically.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not," Alison answered, her voice shaking. Quinn merely shook her head, stepping closer to Alison.

"Alison, don't lie to me. I was there, remember? I know the signs because I had them when I was pregnant." Tears filled Alison's eyes as she dropped her head in shame, subconsciously moving a hand to her abdomen.

"Okay, I'm pregnant. I'm about fourteen weeks," Alison whispered, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Does Finn know?" Quinn questioned, Alison's face snapping up to look at her.

"Yes. He was shocked and scared at first but he's been really supportive. No doubt he reacted that way because you lied to him and made him believe he was a father when it was really his best friend's," Alison said, disdain dripping from her voice. Immediately, her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my God. Quinn, I'm so sorry. That was so uncalled for," Alison hurriedly said, attempting to reach a hand out to the blonde. Quinn stepped back from Alison, her jaw locked and a steely look in her eyes. Quinn simply gazed at her, shaking her head before walking away. Alison quickly stepped in front of Quinn, stopping the girl from leaving the room.

"Please, please don't tell anyone," Alison pleaded, desperation in her voice. Quinn looked at her before walking out of the bathroom, leaving Alison in tears.

-ITIT-

Before glee club, Quinn was standing at her locker looking at the picture of her and Beth longingly as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Finn, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes, Finn?" Quinn smiled gently, closing her locker.

"You're not gonna say anything are you?" Finn abruptly asked, Quinn's face contorting in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Finn glanced around nervously before looking back down at the blonde.

"Ali told me what happened today in the bathroom. So you know now, which means you can't tell anybody," Finn explained.

"She can't hide it forever, Finn. Eventually people are going to find out, since I'm assuming that she isn't getting an abortion. Do your parents know at least?" Quinn questioned, Finn immediately shaking his head.

"No, neither of our parents know. Only you, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel know so far, and Ali wants to keep it that way," Finn answered. A sympathetic smile reached Quinn's lips.

"I'm sorry that you're going through this again Finn, but you guys need to tell people soon. I wouldn't want people finding out about her like they found out about me," Quinn sincerely said, a smile coming to Finn's face.

"Thanks, Quinn. But you won't say anything?"

"No, I won't say anything." Finn happily nodded his head.

"Cool. I'll see you later in glee," he said before walking away.

-ITIT-

At glee rehearsal, Finn walked in and immediately sat next to Alison. Alison looked at him nervously as Finn kissed her cheek.

"What did she say?" Alison asked, anxiously wringing her hands together.

"Quinn said that she wouldn't say anything," Finn answered with a smile. Alison sighed in relief, her face lighting up in a smile. Mr. Shuester walked in, immediately talking of choreography for Sectionals that was coming up. The group groaned before standing up, ready to practice the dance moves Will wanted to see. As Alison stood up, she wavered slightly, bringing her hand to her head. Finn glanced up at, concern written on his face.

"You okay babe?" Finn asked, standing closer to her and grabbing her by the elbows. Alison shook her head lightly before smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a little head rush, no biggie," Alison replied. Finn nodded at her in response, casting another look of concern at her before turning to watch the dance moves Mr. Shuester was demonstrating. At one point during the dance, Alison stood in the middle of the group with Brittany and Santana, the three performing an energetic dance as the group danced behind them.

Suddenly, Alison stopped dancing to grab her head. Finn stepped forward to talk to her again, watching as Alison's eyes rolled back into her head and falling to the ground. Finn rushed forward to catch her, grabbing her just before her body hit the ground. Everyone let out equal noises of surprise and shock, immediately crowding around Finn and Alison.

"Someone call 911!" Rachel exclaimed, kneeling besides her cousin. Puck ran to get the nurse as Tina took out her cell phone, Mr. Shuester moving next to Rachel and Finn.

"Is she breathing?" Rachel asked, her voice shaking as tears filled her eyes. Will comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder, grabbing Alison's wrist.

"Alison has a pulse and she seems to be breathing," he said calmly, giving the group comforting looks before settling his gaze on Finn, who was holding onto Alison tightly, whispering into her hair as he cradled her to his chest. The nurse bounded in behind Puck, who immediately told everyone to move back to give her room.

As the old nurse examined Alison, only Finn, Rachel, and Mr. Shuester stayed around, the other members of the New Directions looking on in concern. Kurt and Blaine seemed to be extremely fearful and panicked, holding onto each tightly as Quinn looked on in similar fear.

The paramedics came into the room, moving Alison to a gurney before speaking to the nurse. Afterwards, the two men wheeled Alison down the hallway, bringing her to the ambulance outside as the teens and Will followed. The paramedics moved Alison into the ambulance, one moving to the front to drive as another moved inside next to Alison. The whole group moved closer to Alison, causing the paramedic to shoot them a look.

"I only have room for one person in here," he said before beginning to examine Alison quickly. Finn immediately jumped into the ambulance, looking at the group.

"I'll call you guys if anything happens," Finn said to the group before the paramedic closed the door, telling his partner to start driving. Finn watched as his friends and teacher waved him off, looking scared and concerned for Alison. Finn turned his gaze to his girlfriend, grabbing her hand tightly and moving it to his lips. The paramedic turned to look at him.

"Does she have any allergies? Any medical conditions?" the paramedic shot at Finn, the latter's eyes widening considerably.

"Uh...," Finn trailed off, glancing around the ambulance nervously.

"Look, kid, I need to know why this girl might have passed out. Is there anything you can tell me that would be helpful?" the paramedic asked again. Finn shot his gaze to the older man's, a scared expression on his face.

"She's pregnant. About fourteen weeks. Is the baby okay?" Finn rambled. The paramedic nodded before beginning to move around, examining Alison again.

"We won't know until we get to the hospital, she's not far along for us to check for the fetus' heartbeat and we don't have the equipment on the ambulance. She seems to be stable which is a good sign," the man said. Finn grasped Alison's hand tighter, staring down at the girl he loved who was carrying his child, a child that he didn't know was okay. Tears filled Finn's eyes as he kissed Alison's hand repeatedly.

-ITIT-

After arriving to the hospital, Alison was immediately rushed in. Finn was left in the waiting room as the doctors checked her out, and his nerves were growing as more time passed and the doctors didn't tell him anything. Eventually, the nurses allowed Finn inside the room where Alison was, telling him that she was awake. Finn let out a sigh of relief before thanking the nurses profusely.

Finn walked into the room silently, glancing at the bed where Alison laid, seeing his tiny girlfriend look even smaller in the hospital bed. Alison shot him a small smile as Finn walked closer to her, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Finn," she softly began, being interrupted by Finn's lips on hers. She returned the kiss earnestly, pulling away to catch her breath. Finn leaned his forehead on hers, his brown eyes meeting her blue eyes as tears filled his. Alison brought her hand up to his face, caressing his cheek lovingly.

"I was so scared. I thought that something was wrong with you and the baby," Finn whispered, bringing his hand up to where hers rested on his cheek. Panic entered Alison's eyes and she leaned her head back, her hands flying to her stomach.

"Is the baby okay? Did I…?" she nervously trailed off, tears entering her eyes. Before Finn could answer, the doctor entered the room, smiling at the teen couple easily.

"Hello there, Alison. Are you feeling alright?" the doctor said, Finn reading the name tag to see that it read DR. DAVID LAWRENCE on the slightly older man's white coat.

"I'm fine. Is my baby okay?" Alison immediately questioned, panic entering her voice. Dr. Lawrence smiled at her before walking closer to the two teens, fear evident on their faces.

"Your baby is great. It's growth and development is exactly where it should be and it was not harmed at all during your unconsciousness. If it would appease you, we can perform an ultrasound so you can see for yourselves that everything is fine," he explained, relief immediately coming to both of their faces.

"I believe you doctor so that won't be necessary. You're positive everything is fine with my baby?" Alison said after a moment, the doctor smiling easily at her again.

"Yes, Alison. It looks like your maternal instinct is kicking in," the doctor joked, chuckling slightly before looking down at her chart.

"Do I have to stay here?" Alison asked, the doctor shaking his head.

"No, we just kept you in here to check your vitals but you're free to leave whenever. The nurse brought back your clothes so you can leave whenever you want to," the doctor replied.

"Now, I'm really concerned with why you fainted. You were dehydrated and it seems that you haven't been eating much," Dr. Lawrence continued.

"It's been my morning sickness. I can hardly keep anything down because literally everything makes me sick. I can only stomach a few foods but I don't feel hungry, only nauseous," Alison explained. The doctor nodded, making a note on his clipboard.

"Try some crackers, those seem to help. Just try to find foods that don't make you sick and eat them. Small snacks during the day really help and naps help with the nausea as well," Dr. Lawrence answered, smiling at Alison again.

"I called your OB/GYN that your boyfriend kindly gave me the number to and told him about this; he advises the same as I. I'm going to go talk to your parents now and tell them things to look out for," he continued, watching the teens' faces break out into equal looks of panic.

"NO!" Alison and Finn yelled out simultaneously. The doctor shot them a look of confusion, prompting the couple to explain.

"We haven't told our parents yet. There just hasn't been a right time to break the news to them," Finn said.

"Break what news?" a voice from the doorway asked. Alison, Finn, and Dr. Lawrence turned to see Matthew, Sarah, Carole, and Burt at the doorway, curious expressions on their faces. Alison's eyes widened as she thought about what her father just asked.

"Break what news?" Matthew asked again, both sets of parents stepping into the room and closer to the teen couple. Dr. Lawrence quietly walked out of the room, leaving the families alone with each other. Sarah came to sit beside Alison on the bed, smoothing down her daughter's hair.

"We got the call from Mr. Shuester that you fainted, darling. I'm glad to see that you seem to be fine," Sarah said, smiling slightly at her daughter.

"Thank you mother," Alison replied with a tense smile, shooting a nervous glance to Finn.

"Alison, if I have to ask this again I won't be happy. What news do you apparently need to tell us?" Matthew said, scaring both teens with his abruptness and seemingly scary tone. Carole and Burt shot each other a look before moving to stand closer to Finn as Matthew stepped closer to Alison and his wife.

"It's n-nothing, daddy," Alison lied, her voice shaking slightly.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Alison Lily Berry," her father continued, his tone growing more serious and angry. Tears filled Alison's eyes as she looked at both sets of parents before her gaze settled on Finn. Finn held her hand tightly in response before looking at Matthew Berry.

"Alison's pregnant. Me and Ali are having a baby," Finn answered, smiling at Alison. The room was in complete silence before the four adults began talking simultaneously, Alison and Finn looking on in confusion. Burt raised a hand, silencing the other three adults.

"How far along are you, Alison?" he calmly asked, a stark contrast between Carole's tear-streaked face, Sarah's stoic one, and Matthew's anger-filled face.

"I-I'm about fourteen weeks," Alison whispered, the tears falling down her cheeks. Burt grimly nodded before embracing his wife in a hug, who was looking at Finn with a sad expression.

"So you decided to be a little slut and get knocked up?" Matthew angrily spit at Alison, causing Finn to jump out of his chair.

"Hey, don't say that about her!" Finn said in response, ignoring Alison's pull on his hand to sit down. Matthew's anger grew as he glared at Finn.

"Shut it! You went and got my daughter pregnant with your idiot bastard? No, we're going to get rid of this problem and forget it ever happened," Matthew angrily said. Finn's jaw locked, gripping his hands into fists at his side as Burt stepped between them.

"Hey, my step-son may not have been careful but he's not an idiot. Don't forget that your daughter played a role in this too," Burt yelled, losing his calm demeanor.

"My daughter was well-behaved until she met _him. _Alison, get dressed because we're leaving and then we're going to do what you should have done when you found out you were pregnant," Matthew said before grabbing his wife's hand and storming away. Just before he left the room he turned back to look at his daughter.

"You have ten minutes to be at the car. I'll see you down there," he said, leaving before Alison could say anything in response. With tears streaming down her face, Alison grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom to change, stepping back out to see Finn and his parents still there. She ignored the looks they shot her, walking out of the room and down the hallway quickly, ignoring the footsteps she heard behind her.

"Ali! Don't go with them," Finn yelled as he grabbed her arm, tears in his eyes. Alison shook her head as she stared up at her boyfriend.

"Finn, I don't have a choice. I don't want to do it, but what other choice do I have?" Alison replied tearfully.

"Come home with me. Mom and Burt have calmed down and they both love you. Please, just don't go with them," Finn said, desperation in his voice. Alison wiped her tears before she walked out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I..I'm sorry," Alison said, turning around and running away. Finn stared after her retreating form with tears in his eyes, not hearing his mom and step-father walk beside him and touch his shoulders gently.

"It'll be okay, son," Burt calmly said, clapping Finn on the back. Finn just sighed before taking Carole's offered hand, beginning to walk downstairs.

-ITIT-

**A.N. So I left it out on sorta a cliffhanger, but only because of how it's sorta long. I'm already writing the next chapter so it should be out soon. Please read and review, and thank you to all of my readers who have stayed with me in the past, even when I almost gave up on this story. And thank you to those who review; it brings a smile to my face when I read them, so thank you. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5 **


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

After stopping by the school to pick up Finn's truck, the family, minus Kurt, returned home in silence. Kurt returned home as soon as possible, questioning Finn if Alison and the baby were alright, prompting a family discussion seeing as Burt and Carole now knew. Finn was in a depressed mood so he soon left after his mom and Burt finished asking him questions, heading to his room.

That's where he currently was, staring at his ceiling before looking down at the sonogram picture in his hand. He was angry that Alison went with her parents when they would make her get an abortion and Finn was also sad that he was going to lose his first child, one that was actually his. His phone began vibrating, forcing Finn from his thoughts. His brow crinkled as he read the message from Alison, confused over what she wrote. As Finn continued to look at the text, he heard a knock on the front door downstairs.

Finn sat up before he walked down the stairs, seeing his mom answer the door. From where he stood on the stairs, Finn couldn't see who was at the door but saw his mom step forward to embrace the person in a hug. Carole stepped away before turning to Finn.

"Finn, there's someone at the door for you," Carole said with a small smile, stepping away to reveal Alison at the door. Finn walked towards his girlfriend, noticing her tear-filled blue eyes and the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Ali-," Finn began, stopping when Alison jumped into his arms and began sobbing into his chest. As her tears soaked his shirt, Finn rubbed Alison's back soothingly before looking behind her, seeing multiple suitcases and boxes.

"Ali, why is there a bunch of stuff on my porch?" Finn asked, pulling away to look down at Alison. Her lip quivered as the tears continued streaming down her face.

"My-my dad kicked me out," Alison tearfully answered. "He wanted me to get an abortion and when I told him no, he said I either got an abortion or I couldn't live with him anymore. He made me pack all my stuff and then he said that I'm no longer his daughter." Alison broke down into deep sobs, her body shaking with the force of them. Finn held Alison as she cried, Carole, Burt, and Kurt coming into the room as seeing the interaction. Burt went to the door and began picking up the suitcases and bringing them inside silently, Carole and Kurt instantly helping him.

Burt closed the door after grabbing the last suitcase, Alison snapping her head up hearing the click of the door. Alison jumped away from Finn, drying her tears and looking at the Hudson-Hummel family, her face blushing from shame.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come here. It's just…this was the first place I thought of to go to," Alison said, moving to grab her stuff. Carole stepped in front of her, a determined expression on her face.

"Alison, don't you dare pick up a thing. You're going to stay here, so don't apologize," Carole said before embracing the young girl in a hug. Alison hugged the older woman back, glancing at the family behind her.

"I don't want to be a burden," Alison said, looking at the family with wide eyes. Burt smiled at the young girl, walking forward and wrapping an arm around his wife.

"We'd love for you to live with us, Alison," Burt said with a gentle smile, bringing a small smile to Alison's face.

"Thank you. All of you," she said, giving Burt, Carole, and Kurt looks of thanks before looking at Finn meaningfully. Finn smiled as he walked to his girlfriend, throwing his arm around her shoulder and placing a kiss on her hair.

"I hate to break up this family moment, but where will Alison be sleeping? We don't have any spare rooms and while I love Alison to death, I need my closet space," Kurt said. Finn sheepishly looked at his mom and step-dad as they looked at each other, speaking with their eyes about what to do. Burt sighed heavily before he turned to Finn and Alison.

"Alison can stay in your room, Finn," Burt said, interrupting both teens before they could say anything. "But there better not be any hanky-panky or fooling around in there. You two may be having a child together but that doesn't mean I'm okay with a teen couple shacking up under my roof." Burt said this pointing his finger at the teens sternly before relaxing.

"Welcome to our house, Alison," he said with a smile, Kurt squealing as he walked to her.

"I can coordinate all your outfits now. First things first, we need to get rid of all your dresses. There is no way that I'm letting you dress exactly like Quinn sophomore year. I'm thinking maternity skinny jeans and scarves," Kurt excitedly began, Finn pushing his shoulder slightly.

"Dude, let her move in first before you completely take over her wardrobe. You don't want to scare her," Finn joked, smiling at Alison. Alison gave the family a smile before looking up at the stairs.

"Would you guys mind if I lay down for a little bit? Today has been a rather emotional day and I'm really tired," Alison quietly said, giving a questioning glance to the others. Carole nodded her head before placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you live here now. You don't need to ask to do anything; just make yourself at home," Carole sweetly said, smiling at Alison. Alison returned the smile and began walking upstairs, taking a suitcase with her. Finn grabbed a few as Kurt followed with the rest of Alison's things, placing at the foot of Finn's bed. Alison sat down, slipping her flats off as Kurt began opening her suitcases.

"Oh my god! Is this Gucci?" Kurt exclaimed, holding up a Gucci purse. Alison sheepishly nodded.

"Yeah, my dad bought it for me this one time in New York," Alison explained, a light blush gracing her pale cheeks. As Kurt rifled through her wardrobe, his eyes continued to widen as he saw multiple designer items.

"Alison, why haven't you been wearing these? You'd be the most popular girl at school with this wardrobe. Not to mention the most stylish along with moi," Kurt said.

"My dad bought me that stuff when he felt guilty for not spending time with me. I don't really like any of it, I like the clothes that I buy." Finn sat down on the bed beside Alison, looking at his step-brother.

"Kurt, why don't you go through Ali's stuff later. I think she just wants to rest now and stuff," Finn graciously said, Alison offering him a smile. Kurt hmphed in response before reluctantly standing up, walking to the door.

"Fine. But I will be going through this with you tonight," he said before leaving, closing the door behind him. Alison sighed before laying her head on Finn's pillows, pulling Finn down with her. Alison snuggled her head in Finn's chest as their legs entwined, Finn wrapping his arms around his petite girlfriend. They sat in silence as Alison began crying again, Finn whispering into her hair as sobs racked her body again that day.

Eventually Alison's tears subsided and she soon fell asleep, exhausted from the long day she had. Finn stayed with her for a few minutes after she fell asleep, carefully untangling himself from her and placing a blanket over her before leaving the room quietly. Finn walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table and placing his head into his hands.

"How's Alison?" Burt asked, Finn lifting his head to look at his step-father at the other end of the table. Finn sighed, sitting up slightly.

"She's asleep. She cried again for a while until she finally fell asleep," Finn answered. Carole smiled at her son, stepping towards him and touching his shoulder.

"We can wake her for dinner because the doctor said she needs to eat more. Finn, why didn't you come to us when you two found out that Alison was pregnant?" Carole said, sitting down next to Burt.

"Ali didn't want to tell anyone, really. We wanted to keep it between a few people because we haven't decided what to do about it," Finn answered truthfully, because he and Alison had yet to have the conversation over whether they were going to keep the baby or not.

"I can't believe that her father would do that. Who throws their child out of their home?" Carole ranted, emotion causing her voice to shake as she thought about it.

"Mom, are you sure that it's cool for Alison to stay here with us?" Finn asked, interrupting Carole's rant.

"Do I like the idea that you two weren't careful? No, but I'm not gonna throw you or her out. You two need to take responsibility because you two are having a child now, a baby. This isn't a game of pretend, this is real life and in a few months you guys are going to be parents," Burt replied. Finn nodded along to what his step-father said, smiling at him and his mom.

"Thanks for not freaking out on us like Ali's dad did. And for letting her stay here," Finn said, smiling as Burt and Carole smiled.

"No problem, son. I can't believe you're making me a grandpa this young though," Burt joked, the three laughing.

-ITIT-

Alison woke up in a very comfortable bed that seemed different from her own. The blanket seemed softer and the pillow seemed less firm than the one she had on her bed. She stretched across the large bed, yawning as she kept her eyes closed.

Alison opened her eyes expecting to see her bedroom walls, and was very surprised when she saw a blue room with football and drumming posters on the wall, a drum kit in the corner next to a brown recliner. Alison rubbed her eyes as she realized that she was in Finn's room and then the memories of today's event hit her mind rapidly, Alison rubbing her hand underneath her cheeks to wipe anything away.

She walked to the upstairs bathroom down the hall from Finn's room, well her and Finn's room now. She noticed that her face had the telltale signs that she had been crying, prompting her to wash her face with cold water and attempting to make herself seem presentable.

As she walked down the stairs, she saw Burt, Finn, and Kurt in the living room, joking around with each other as a football game played. She shot them all a smile before walking into the kitchen, seeing Carole flit around the room preparing dinner.

"Do you need any help?" Alison timidly asked, the older woman turning around in surprise before smiling at the younger girl.

"Oh, I think I got this covered if you want to hang out with the boys," Carole replied.

"I would love to help you, Mrs. Hummel. It's only fair since I'm staying here now," Alison said in response, smiling at her. Carole nodded before stepping away from the counter, motioning towards it.

"You can prepare the salad then. And call me Carole, Alison," she said, turning to check on the pasta that was boiling. Alison smiled, washing her hands and cutting the various vegetables in front of her. After making the salad, Alison set the table, placing an extra place setting next to where Finn usually sat. Alison and Carole set the food on the table, spaghetti, garlic bread, and a salad, before looking at their work.

"Go tear them from the TV. They'll only leave it for food," Carole joked, grabbing the drinks for the five of them. Alison walked into the living room, laughing slightly as she saw how into the game Finn and Burt were while Kurt read a Teen Vogue. Knowing they probably wouldn't be listening, Alison stepped in front of the television screen, both men trying to protest as Alison held a hand up.

"Dinner is ready," Alison said sweetly before walking back into the kitchen, hearing commotion from the room as the three walked into the room. They all sat down, Burt and Carole at either ends, Kurt on one side of the table, and Finn and Alison on the other. As the group began eating, Alison smelled the strong scents of the food and lifted a hand to her mouth. Finn noticed her face pale, placing a hand on her knee.

"Are you okay, babe? Are you going to get sick?" Finn asked, Burt, Kurt, and Carole immediately turning to look at Alison in concern. Alison breathed deeply, the color returning to her face as she smiled at the family.

"Nope, I'm good. Wow, that's the first time that's happened," Alison said, placing food on her plate.

"First time what's happened?" Burt asked in confusion, beginning to eat as the others did as well.

"The first time that I've felt sick but didn't have to run to the bathroom," Alison explained, taking a bite of garlic bread and humming in approval. Kurt and Carole began nodding happily.

"That's good, dear. That means that you won't be getting sick as often. I was the same way when I was pregnant with Finn," Carole replied, Finn dropping his fork with a clank.

"Mom, can we not talk about me as a baby right now?" Finn huffed, looking down embarrassedly. Carole and Alison began giggling, staring at his hunched form.

"Why? You were the most adorable baby, Finn. I signed him up for those baby competitions and he won a few," Carole said, Alison and Kurt breaking out into laughter. Finn's face burned a deep red as Burt chuckled.

"Kurt was a cute baby too. I remember when Elizabeth dressed him in this flannel onesie thing. Me and him matched," Burt added, Finn laughing loudly as Alison continued her hysteric laughter. A look of horror crossed Kurt's features.

"Dad, I thought we agree to never speak of those pictures again. I locked those pictures away for a reason; wearing flannel is the worst fashion moment of my life," Kurt seriously said, causing Finn and Alison to laugh even harder. Alison grabbed her stomach, tears forming in her eyes.

"Stop! I'm going to cry, stop," Alison laughed loudly, wiping her eyes.

"Those'll be the first happy tears you've cried today," Finn said, smiling at her. Alison gave him a small smile before breathing deeply, calming herself down. She looked back up at Kurt before bursting into laughter again, causing the whole table to laugh together. Alison smiled as the family continued eating and joking around with each other, subconsciously rubbing her stomach as she smiled along with them.

-ITIT-

After dinner, Kurt kept his promise by going through all of Alison's things, "ooh"-ing and "aww"-ing over Alison's few designer items and scoffing at her normal wardrobe. Kurt rolled his eyes as he put Alison's dresses into Finn's closet, which was mostly empty due to Finn stuffing his stuff in his drawer or on the ground, and then cleared a few drawers from Finn's dresser to put her other items. The items that didn't fit Alison's already were put in her suitcase, mostly Alison's skinny jeans which she put away with a pout, and a few other tight items that she couldn't wear anymore.

By the time the three teens were done, Alison was yawning and almost falling asleep against Finn. Kurt kissed Alison's cheek before leaving, telling the couple goodnight and joking that "I better not hear you two going at it like rabbits! I need my beauty sleep!" Alison slowly got up, attempting to grab a pair of pajamas but yawning tiredly instead.

"Babe, I'll get it," Finn offered, standing up as Alison sat back down with a tired smile. As Finn rifled through Alison's drawer, he looked at the different things before picking something up, turning to Alison with a smirk.

"I remember this," Finn smirked, holding up a pink silk nightgown with lacy trim. Alison blushed before throwing a pillow at her boyfriend.

"Finn! I want something comfy. Besides, last time I only wore that for a few minutes before you practically ripped it off of me," Alison said, smirking towards the end. Finn winked at her before going back through the drawer, taking a pair of blue boxer pajama shorts and a cami and tossing it at her.

"This okay?" he asked, taking his jeans off and putting on a pair of plaid pajama pants. Alison nodded and took her dress off, sliding the shorts on. As Finn threw his shirt off, he turned around to see Alison take her bra off, placing the cami on shortly after. Finn continued to stare at her chest, a confused expression on his face.

"Babe, did your boobs get bigger?" he asked, walking towards her and staring at her chest. Alison blushed as she looked at her boyfriend before looking down at her breasts herself.

"Yeah, they did. The baby books said that that might happen and I guess it did. Do they look a lot bigger?" she asked, moving to look at herself in the mirror in Finn's room as Finn came up behind her.

"Well, you were like a B before right? You look like a C now," Finn said with a smirk, attempting to touch one before being swatted away by Alison. Alison looked at him sternly through the mirror.

"No! Burt said no fooling around and I want to follow his rules," Alison said, moving to sit on the bed. Finn rolled his eyes as he followed her, moving to his side of the bed.

"Yeah, but he said that when we started dating and look how well that turned out," Finn replied, motioning to her stomach. Alison glared lightly before turning her back away from Finn to face the door. Finn grinned, spooning against her as he placed a hand on her stomach. Alison sighed, leaning back against his chest and placing her hand over his. Finn moved his hand under her shirt, resting it on her slightly showing belly.

"You're starting to show a little bit," Finn said, interrupting the silence that was in the room.

"Yeah I know," Alison sighed, placing her hand on Finn's arm that was wrapped around her.

"We're gonna need to tell people soon. Like the glee club; they're our friends."

"I know we need to, Finn, but can we wait a little bit? I need to get over my parent thing first. When I'm four months along we can, okay?" Finn kissed Alison's cheek, nodding against her head as he cuddled his body closer to his girlfriend's.

"Alrighty, babe," Finn replied, hearing Alison's breathing relax until he heard her tiny snores. He smiled at how adorable she was before trying to fall asleep himself, cradling Alison's stomach with his hand.

-ITIT-

**A.N. So I know I skipped a few weeks, but I needed to bring the story along faster since I want to focus on the later parts of the pregnancy and year. I know that Alison getting kicked out is somewhat cliché but Alison's parents and her don't have a good relationship so to me it made sense. I've already decided on what sex the baby is and the name is so writing should be easier now. Thank you for those who have reviewed and thank you to all my readers, I appreciate everything. Please read and review, and I will try to update ASAP. **

**-FinnHudsonismine5 **


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Alison was happy that she had the weekend to get used to living with the Hudson-Hummels; it was going to take her a little while to get used to the dynamic that was so different from her own. At her house, Alison saw her parents for a little while in the morning and then during dinner; most of the time her father was busy with work and her mother was distracted with shopping or her friends and reputation in town.

Alison soon realized that is was vastly different from the "Hudmels" as Finn called his family. Every morning, the family ate breakfast together and then went about their own business, regrouping for lunch and then dinner. After dinner, they all spent time together, usually watching TV or just talking to each other. Alison had only been staying there for two days but she already felt included in the family. She helped Carole prepare the meals, sometimes Kurt assisting them as well, and attempted to watch sports with Burt and Finn, who were both patient in explaining whatever game was on to her.

Even with the homeliness Alison felt, she was still heart-broken over what her own parents did, how they just threw her out. And she was dreading going to school on Monday. Alison was so scared and nervous that her pregnancy would be let out, that everyone would find out and find out about her getting kicked out. Knowing her parents, they wouldn't say anything because it would "tarnish their reputation". But Alison was still worried that somehow the whole school had found out. The only people in the school that knew were Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Quinn, her friends, but she was still nervous and anxious about the whole thing.

The only good thing was that Alison's morning sickness was waning, so she was able to actually keep down more food and not get sick as often. Of course very strong smells still made her sick, but the nauseous feeling that Alison used to feel constantly didn't happen that often anymore. Her stomach on the other hand was noticeably bigger; it stuck out slightly, but she could easily hide it in her dresses and cardigans.

Still, on Monday morning Alison was nervous, even more nervous than on her first day at McKinley. After getting changed into a white baby doll dress with a light pink cardigan, Alison stared at her reflection in the mirror, placing a hand on her small stomach. She grabbed the necklace Finn bought for her, clasping it and holding it for a moment, thinking back to the night he gave it to her. Next she placed a matching light pink headband in her hair, smoothing down her curls as she put it in.

She looked down at her stomach, so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't hear Finn walking into the room. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her that she even knew he was in the room.

"Finn! You scared me," Alison exclaimed, leaning into his embrace. She felt him chuckle as he moved his hands to her stomach.

"It's time for breakfast, babe," Finn said, pressing a kiss against Alison's head. She smiled into the mirror as Finn met her eyes. Alison moved her hands over Finn's, both cradling her stomach.

"Okay," she whispered, turning in his arms to face him. She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Finn, going back down on her feet after she pulled away. Finn leaned down, kissing her again as Alison smiled against his lips. She pulled back, giggling slightly at Finn's pout.

"It's time for breakfast, babe," Alison teased, smirking as she walked away. Finn smirked back at her as he caught up, grabbing her hand as they walked down the stairs together.

After breakfast, Finn helped Alison into his truck (she was so short that Finn had to lift her into it and lift her out of it) as she began to freak out internally. When Finn moved a hand to her thigh, Alison grasped it tightly, shakily letting out a breath.

"Are you okay babe?" Finn asked, quickly looking over to his pregnant girlfriend before looking back at the road (he was a really cautious driver since the whole mailmen incident). Alison nodded, gripping his hand tighter against her thigh as she looked out the window. Finn was concerned but knew not to push her; Alison would tell him what was going on and so when a few minutes Alison began talking, Finn wasn't surprised at all.

"Just nervous, I guess. I keep having this feeling that everyone knows about the baby and how I got kicked out. I'm just being a little paranoid I suppose," Alison said, turning to look over at Finn. Finn took his hand off her thigh, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. As he kissed it, he smiled at Alison before intertwining them, resting them on the space between them.

"Only Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, and Quinn know, and they won't say anything. No one besides them knows so there's nothing to worry about," Finn replied, gently moving his thumb over her knuckles. A small smile formed on Alison's lips as she glanced down to their hands, squeezing his lightly before sighing.

"I know. You know how paranoid I am about things though." At this Finn snorted, Alison glaring at him as he laughed.

"Ali, you freak out about everything. Yesterday you freaked out 'cause you accidently spilled something on your shirt," Finn said while laughing.

"I spilt tomato sauce on a white blouse, Finn. Those stains don't come out easily. Thank God Kurt helped me or else that shirt would have been ruined," Alison explained. Finn playfully rolled his eyes at her, Alison sticking her tongue out at him in retaliation. Finn held a hand to his chest jokingly as he pulled into the school parking lot, turning to her with a pout.

"I'm hurt, Alison. Really hurt," Finn said, releasing his puppy dog eyes on her. Alison rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue out again. Finn raised an eyebrow, moving across the truck to be closer to her.

"Are you going to be this mean to me forever?" Finn smirked, moving a hand to Alison's thigh.

"Maybe," Alison smirked back, placing her hand on his knee.

"Oh really?" Finn quirked his eyebrow before crashing his lips onto Alison, moving his hands to her sides as she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They pulled away, Finn immediately moving his lips down Alison's neck as she sighed in pleasure.

"Finn, we're in the parking lot. People could be watching," Alison sighed, almost purring as Finn moved to nibble on the spot on her neck that made her crazy. She could feel Finn smirk against her neck.

"So?" he asked, placing another kiss to her neck as Alison moaned quietly. She threaded her fingers into Finn's hair as she moved her neck to the side, giving him more room. Alison bit her lip before bringing Finn's face to hers, kissing him hotly. They continued to kiss, Finn moving his hand to Alison's thigh, slowly inching it under her dress. Just as Finn's hand was completely under the dress, Alison pulled away and pulled Finn's hand off her thigh.

"Finn, we have to go to school. We can't do that here," Alison breathlessly said, moving slightly away from Finn as she caught her breath. Finn groaned, leaning his head in the crook of her neck.

"Can we when we get home? We haven't had sex in like forever," Finn said, sounding like a two year old. Alison giggled as her boyfriend pulled away from her, pouting at her slightly. She pecked his lips softly, placing a hand on his cheek.

"It hasn't been that long, Finny. Besides, I haven't been feeling up to it lately. The books say that once I reach my second trimester my desire for sex will increase; I might even be in the mood constantly once I get bigger," Alison explained, grabbing her Vera Bradley backpack and passing Finn his backpack. Finn sighed, jumping out of his truck and walking to the other side to help Alison out.

"Only two more weeks then? I don't know if I can last that long without it." Alison turned to smack Finn across the chest, laughing as they intertwined hands and walked to the building.

"You are incorrigible!" Alison exclaimed, leaning into Finn. Finn merely smirked in reply.

"Babe, I'm a guy. When a guy starts to get sex regularly like I did before you got pregnant, it's really hard when I have to go over two months without it." Alison rolled her eyes in response, grasping Finn's hand tighter as they walked into the hallway. Alison expected people to be staring at her, but was happy once she saw that no one noticed her. A few people gave Finn and her looks, mostly the Cheerios or football players, but that normally happened every day. Alison sighed in relief that her worries were proven to be unnecessary.

Once they got to Alison's locker, Finn left her to go to his, quickly grabbing his books and walking back to Alison. Alison was looking into the mirror she had in her locker, smoothing down her hair and looking at her appearance.

"Whatcha looking for babe?" Finn said as he leaned up against the lockers, watching his girlfriend move her hair to look at her neck in amusement.

"I'm looking to see if you put any hickeys on my neck. God knows how you love to do that," Alison said with a playful roll of her eyes. Finn smirked as he placed an arm around her waist.

"I just want to mark you as mine. Every hickey is like a sign to everyone that you're mine." Alison smirked as she turned around, grabbing Finn's hoodie and pulling him down.

"What about me? Can't I mark you as mine?" Alison whispered into his ear, nibbling on it lightly as Finn wrapped his arms tighter around her. Finn playfully growled, leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate, hot kiss. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, a sound of disgust was heard next to him.

"God, I see enough of that at home. Now I have to see it at school?" Kurt said, disgust written clearly on his face. Alison blushed as she pulled away from Finn, turning to grab her books before closing her locker. Finn rolled his eyes as he put his arm around Alison's shoulders as Blaine shot them an apologetic smile behind Kurt.

"Anyway, Alison we need to go shopping soon. I cannot have someone living with me wearing baby doll dresses and cardigans all the time, even if it hides the bump," Kurt said. Alison's eyes widened as she frantically looked around to see if anyone heard.

"Kurt! Stop saying stuff like that so loud," Alison hissed, still looking around them in paranoia. To this Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Butterball," Kurt replied, looking down at his nails in boredom. Alison rolled her eyes as she began to walk away from Kurt and Blaine, Finn catching up to her and kissing her temple sweetly.

-ITIT-

Alison walked into glee club just as the bell rang, seeing many of her friends look at her in confusion.

"Karofsky and Azimio were holding slushies right down the hall so I went the long way here," Alison explained, sitting down next to Finn. Finn threw his arm over her shoulder, smiling slightly as she placed her dainty hand on his knee.

"Alright, now that we're all here I'll announce your assignment for the week. One word: Gaga," Will smiled, laughing at the excited squeals from all the girls and Kurt. The rest of the guys groaned slightly.

"Mr. Shue, we did Gaga two years ago. Why do we need to do her again?" Puck asked, the guys nodding along with him.

"Lady Gaga is an artist that I think embodies this group. She's different, just like all of you, and isn't afraid to be herself. That's why I want you guys to do her again. Go all out with costumes again; embrace your inner monster," Will explained, doing the "Gaga claw" move to the group as the girls and Kurt huddled together, talking in excited hushed tones about their outfits. The other guys rolled their eyes and huffed, clearly annoyed about dressing as a girl again.

-ITIT-

The next day, all of the girls and Kurt came into glee rehearsal decked out in their Gaga outfits. Rachel was wearing black lacy leotard that ended mid-thigh, with a sheer black cape around her shoulders. She had a lace headband in her wavy hair and black lace covered boots, with fishnets covering her legs. The boots came up to just below her knees and she had black lace gloves that went past her elbows. Mercedes was wearing a black sequined jumpsuit that covered her completely minus her shoulders and arms. She had white boots and her hair in a sleek curly bun on her head, leaving her face open to showcase her sunglasses that had fake cigarettes on the sides and outlined the lenses. She was then draped in chains, some serving as necklaces and belts while others crisscrossed her body.

Kurt wore a floor length white dress with wings and glitter, a white headdress with crown rays, and white armadillo shoes. The dress had ruffles and a long train, feathers accentuating the chest area. The headdress stood tall, shimmering with glitter, and Kurt's wings stuck a few feet behind him. Santana wore a bronze dress with a line pattern on it, bronze wings, black boots, and bronze arm length gloves, with black fishnets covering her legs. Her hair was curled at the ends, a headband with bronze devil horns shown clearly. Tina wore a black one shoulder dress, ending mid-thigh, with a large silver star embroidered on the left side of her chest and a large black star on her left shoulder. Black and silver fringe hung down the dress to her black heels. Her hair had a 50s flip to it with a lot of volume.

Quinn wore a white long sleeve dress with a poufy skirt, ending just above mid-thigh. The dress made it look like she was covered in white spider webs, the fabric sheer with amazing detail. She wore black heel boots, and her hair was curled and pulled into soft bun on head, a white flower headpiece partially covering the left side of her head. Brittany wore a white lacy leotard with a sequin circle on the right side of her chest and sequins cascading to her lower back, a few strands of pearls around her neck. There was a puffy sleeve on the left shoulder, along with a long lacy white glove. She had black fishnets on underneath the leotard that came to mid-thigh, with over the knee white boots, sequins adorning the right one. Her hair was curled up, streaks of pink seen in the left side of her face. Alison wore a one shoulder dress of varying shades of greyish purple, volume at the hips. Her black boots with multicolored sparkles came to her calf, the sheer tights shimmering with glitter covering the part of her legs that were revealed. Her hair was curled up, pink streaks on her left side.

When the guys walked in and saw all of the outrageous outfits, they looked at their girlfriends, and boyfriend in Blaine's case, in shock. Finn walked over to where Alison was sitting with Kurt, staring at his stepbrother in confusion.

"Dude, how did you make that huge costume in one day? I know you had to help Ali with hers too, so how did you have the time?" Finn asked, poking one wing. Kurt slapped his hand away and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh, Finn. I made this months ago, I just had to add the finishing touches to it. And as for Alison's, hers wasn't that hard to make," Kurt answered, Alison smiling in amusement.

"Well thanks for helping Ali with her outfit 'cause she looks smoking," Finn replied, winking at his girlfriend. Alison smiled as she kissed him, laughing at Kurt's disgusted face.

"I did not slave over that outfit for you to ruin it when you rip it off of her since you two are like dogs in heat!" Kurt exclaimed, huffing over to Blaine who looked at him in amusement before beginning to calm his boyfriend down. The girls began complimenting each other for their costumes, Kurt joining the conversation once Blaine calmed him down with a few kisses.

"The only bad thing is that my outfit is kinda uncomfortable. I can barely walk with all these chains," Mercedes said, motioning to the chains that covered.

"I know, 'Cedes. I have to duck down to enter doors since my headdress is too tall and when I walk down the halls I poke people with my wings. I took out one of the Cheerios' eyes on my way here," Kurt replied, the girls nodding in understanding. Mr. Shuester finally entered, his mouth open in shock as he saw the girls and Kurt.

"You guys look incredible!" he announced as the girls and Kurt stepped forward one by one to showcase their outfits, posing as they showed it from every angle.

"Well, Berry looks like she's drowning in her cape and Hummel looks like a gay fairy. I look hot. They're bringing down my hotness with their weird ass outfits," Santana said, ignoring the glares Rachel and Kurt shot her.

"Yeah, you look _so_ great Satan. Did you get that from the party store? I heard that there was a sale on cheap Gaga costumes," Alison spit out, the group looking at her in shock as she stepped closer to her cousin and best gay. Surprise etched Santana's features before her usual bitch smirk over.

"Really Other Berry? At least I'm not like a knockoff of Berry. You're dating her sloppy seconds, you look like a less Jewish version of her, you have the same bad style as her, only worse since you only wear dresses and cardigans a la Quinn sophomore year, and you don't even have her great chops. You're like the cheap knockoff designer purse people buy but you can obviously tell it's not the real thing," Santana spat back. Alison opened her mouth to rebut but Santana held a finger up.

"Even though she's annoying, at least she's not getting fatter like you are. Yeah, I can see you're trying to hide the bulge in your stomach with your dress. Whatever is going around your hips," she continued, motioning to the volume of Alison's dress, "not working. You look like you're about to explode out of the dress. Have you started eating the sloppy Joe's everyday like your boyfriend Tubs?" The choir room turned silent, most of their faces a mixture of surprise and shock. Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, and Quinn all had traces of anger on their faces, since they knew why Alison was getting bigger, but the angriest of everyone was Finn. His face grew red as he stepped toward Santana, but stopping as he heard the slight sniffling from Alison.

Alison's face was a mixture of anger, hurt, and sadness. Tears were in her eyes as she stared at Santana, swallowing as she tried valiantly to keep the tears from falling. Alison opened her mouth to respond, before she just shook her head.

"I was going to say something back but it's not worth it. You're not worth it," Alison said, before turning around and walking quickly out of the room. Not wanting everyone to see the tears that fell down her cheeks, Alison lifted a hand to her mouth to stifle the sob that threaten to come out and ran to the bathroom as soon as she was in the hallway. Finn openly glared at Santana, a look of almost hate on his face. He was silent as he glared at her, the other people watching them in shock.

"God, you're such a bitch!" Finn roared, Santana stepping back, fear evident in her eyes. Will stepped forward and placed his hands on Finn's chest.

"Language, Finn. Practice is canceled. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Will said, walking into his office. Finn glared at Santana once more before leaving, pushing a chair as he did. The other members moved to walk away, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Quinn glaring openly at Santana as the other members just shook their heads as they passed her. Brittany was pushing Artie's wheelchair, stopping in front of her as Artie rolled to the door.

Brittany looked sad as she stared into the eyes of her best friend, a frown on her face.

"You made A sad, San. You have to stop being so mean to everyone and show them the cool side of you. We're a family so you can trust them," Brittany said, giving her a sad smile before leaving, grabbing the back of Artie's wheelchair and wheeling them out. Santana crossed her arms, looking at the empty room, a thoughtful expression on her face.

-ITIT-

A day had passed since the fight in the choir room and Alison had managed to avoid Santana. What the Latina said hurt her, since Alison was always insecure about being cousins with Rachel. Ever since they were little, Alison's parents always compared her to Rachel, "Why can't you be smart like your cousin Rachel?" "Your voice is okay, but Rachel sounds like an angel when she sings." "Look at the way Rachel moves when she dances, she's so graceful. Maybe you should have her help you with your moves." Then when she was about 8, Alison found that she was pretty good at gymnastics so she started cheerleading. It was the one thing that Rachel couldn't do, claiming that she didn't want to fall and break her talent, so Alison forced herself to be the best at it, taking gymnastic and dance classes every week and practicing at home after school.

When she made the varsity cheerleading team her freshman year of high school, Alison pushed herself to stand out among the other girl. The next year the captain graduated so the slot was open, and Alison pushed herself to the top. She was named captain, one of the youngest captains in the school's history, and Alison brought her team to Nationals, landing in the top 5.

Alison worked hard for everything, trying to show that she could compete with Rachel. When she moved in with Rachel, Alison finally told her about her insecurities and Rachel helped her through them. Alison felt that she was finally getting over the need to compare herself to her cousin and her insecurities within herself, but Santana rehashed them in less than five minutes. All the pain of disappointing her parents hit her again, especially now with her pregnancy. All of yesterday and today, Alison could only think about the looks on her parents' faces, knowing that they were thinking "Why can't she just be like Rachel? Rachel would never get pregnant in high school."

Alison was standing in the bathroom, fixing her hair in the mirror and looking once again to see if her belly was sticking out as obviously as Santana had said. She turned sideways, trying to see a bulge when she heard the door open behind her. Alison looked up and saw Santana, immediately turning to face away from her. She ignored as the Latina walked to the mirror next to her. Alison pointedly ignored the girl next to her as she continued to fix her hair, not noticing the sigh that Santana let out.

"Other Berry, you done avoiding me yet?" Santana asked as she reapplied her mascara.

"I haven't been avoiding you, Santana," Alison answered. Santana put her makeup down, shooting the girl besides her a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, sure. And I'm Michelle Obama. And here I thought that you were the smarter of you and Finnbecile," Santana scoffed. Alison rolled her eyes, moving away from the sink and stepping towards the door, not expecting Santana to grab her arm as she tried to walk by.

"Oh, we're not done here, Other Berry. We are going to talks about what went down in the choir room yesterday," Santana said. Alison pulled her arm back roughly, glaring at the other girl.

"Why should I? There's no point since you clearly aren't going be less of a bitch," Alison retorted. A smirk graced Santana's lips as she crossed her arms.

"Now we're talking. Let's hear it, Half Pint. I know you're only used to talking to Dwarf and Finnoramus, so I'll give you a few minutes to think of something to say," Santana said amusedly. Alison rolled her eyes again before turning to walk away again.

"Hey, I'm not done talking, Wide Load. Now come back here so I can talk to you, Jolly Guzzler," Santana continued as Alison moved closer to the door.

"God, are you that much of a coward that you can't even defend yourself?" Santana said exasperatedly. Alison froze where she was, turning around to glare at Santana with hate.

"I'm a coward? At least I'm not afraid to be with who I truly love. At least I'm not lying to myself like you are. Santana, you're the type of person that needs to constantly bring down other people to make yourself feel good because inside you feel worthless. You feel like you aren't good enough," Alison spat out, stepping closer to the girl in question.

"W-what are you-" Santana began, only to be cut off by Alison.

"Santana, I know the truth. You're in love with Brittany," Alison continued. Santana remained silent as tears began to fill her eyes, the first time Alison had seen the tough girl be vulnerable.

"Okay, I am! But she's with Stubbles McCripple Pants and she's practically in love with him," Santana tearfully said, leaning against the sink and crying into her hands. Alison's expression softened as she stepped closer to Santana, placing a hand comfortingly on her back.

"Have you told anyone that you're gay? Your parents?" Alison asked, beginning to rub her hand on Santana's back. The latter looked up with her with tear-streaked cheeks, shaking her head.

"No. How did you know?" Santana replied, breathing deeply to calm down. Alison grabbed a paper towel and wet it, smiling softly as she began gently wiping the tears off of the girl's cheeks.

"I could just tell. The way you would look at her sometimes, I could see the love in your eyes. I know for a fact that no one else knows though," Alison answered.

"Why are you being nice to me? I'm a bitch to everyone, especially you," Santana said after a moment of silence between the two girls.

"Because I know what it's like to hide a part of you, to hide your feelings to someone else," Alison answered. She moved to throw the paper towel out, stopping once she felt Santana place a hand on her arm gently.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for…for everything." Tears filled Alison's eyes and she desperately tried to swallow them down. She knew that for Santana to say that meant a lot, so Alison was very touched by it. Alison silently nodded with a smile, clearing her throat unsuccessfully and trying to keep herself together. When Santana noticed this she laughed, although Alison knew that it wasn't to be mean.

"God, Other Berry. You can't have one conversation without crying can you?" Santana teased, causing Alison to laugh along with her. Alison paused for a moment before hugging her, her smile growing when she felt Santana tentatively hug her back. She pulled away, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"I forgive you, Santana. But in order to make this official, you have to sing a duet with me," Alison said with a large smile. Santana rolled her eyes but grinned to show she was joking.

"A duet? Really?" the Latina returned, crossing her arms in front of her with an amused expression.

"Whenever there was a fight in the Berry household, we would sing after we made up," Alison answered with a shrug.

"You're lucky that I love having the spotlight on me. Alright, I'll sing with you." Alison began clapping and jumping down happily, giggling as she did.

"Great! I have so many ideas. But there's one other thing. You need to come up with a new nickname for me, I refuse to be known as 'Other Berry' anymore," Alison said. Santana stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, Munchkin. That better?" Santana asked, heading towards the door to leave.

"That is lovely, Santana," Alison replied, smiling as she followed the other girl out.

-ITIT-

**A.N. I had to break this chapter up into two parts since it was getting kinda long. The next chapter will have all the numbers, which I've though super hard about. Sorry for the lapse in updating, but I'll try to update more frequently. Please read and review and thank you to all my readers.**

**-FinnHudsonismine5 **

These are variations of the outfits I was inspired by, but I had to make changes to make them semi-school appropriate. Just put (h.t.t.p. : / /), delete the periods in that, and delete the spaces below.

Rachel: www. blogvedete 2010 /05/07/ video-lady-gaga-alejandro/

Mercedes: www. fashionist .ca/2010 /03/ deconstructing-the-over-the-top-fashion-in-lady-gagas-telephone-video  
.html** (she's in picture number 3 after the video)**

Kurt: stefanusngrh88 .wordpress 2010 /07/09/ lady-gaga-monster-ball-rocks-madison-square-garden/

Santana: www. last .fm/ music/ Lady+Gaga/+images/38969117

Tina: www. mtv photos/ the-evolution-of-lady-gaga/ 1626824/4418830/photo .jhtml

Quinn: ladygaga .wikia wiki/ File:5-13-10_Almay_Concert .jpg

Brittany: markkanemura-online gallery/ displayimage .php?album=158&pos=6

Alison: www. zimbio pictures/ AnlD-apDbL3/  
2009+MTV+Video+Music+Awards+Press+Room/ CMmPHSk-aC4/ Lady+Gaga


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

It was now Wednesday and Mr. Shuester was finally ready to hear a Lady Gaga number. He knew that the guys, minus Kurt, would most likely not prepare numbers so Will was hoping that the girls and Kurt performed an amazing number like they did two years ago. When he walked into the choir room, he saw only the guys sitting there, waiting for him.

"Where are the girls and Kurt?" Will asked as he saw the empty chairs.

"They're in the auditorium. They've been practicing since Monday for their number," Finn explained. Ever since Mr. Shuester announced this week's theme, all the girls and Kurt were constantly talking about it. They decided the number on Monday and started rehearsing it at the Hudmel house that day and Tuesday. Apparently the basement was the only space big enough for all of them to dance, so all of the girls came over after school to work on it. After they decided to call it quits for the night, there was a close call when Alison threw herself on the couch while everyone else was leaving. When the girls shot her looks of confusion, she had to quickly explain that she was staying for dinner, which they all believed. Not even Rachel knew that Alison was living at the Hudmels, since Alison hadn't been able to tell her yet. She made Kurt swear to not tell Blaine or else his new Marc Jacobs jacket would "mysteriously" disappear.

Mr. Shuester nodded as he led all of the guys into the auditorium, sitting near the space where Artie always put his wheelchair.

"Alright, he's here," Finn called out to the stage. The lights immediately dimmed and the curtain to the stage opened, revealing all of the girls and Kurt in their Gaga gear, standing on a white platform that they used during their "Bad Romance" number, a white backdrop and many lights behind them.

*Tina=_italicized_, Alison=**bold**, Rachel=_**bold italicized**_, Kurt= underline, All=regular, Santana=**bold underline**, Quinn=_italicized underline_, Brittany=_**bold italicized underline**_, Mercedes=CAPITOLS*

_Hey there sugar baby_ The group stood with their backs to the audience, turning around as Tina began singing.  
_Saw you twice at the pop show  
__You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll  
_**I like you a lot, lot **Alison moving her hips along to the beat.  
**Think you're really hot, hot  
**_**I know you think you're special **_Rachel added attitude to her singing, looking at her boyfriend with a smirk.  
_**When we dance real crazy  
**__**Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby  
**_**I like you a lot, lot  
****All we want is hot, hot  
**Boys, boys, boys The girls and Kurt began dancing together, adding Gaga-esque moves.  
We like boys in cars  
Boys, boys, boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys, boys, boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys, boys, boys  
We love them!  
Oh, oh  
**Baby is a bad boy** Santana stepped forward, running her hands down her body sexily.  
**With some retro sneakers  
****Let's go see The Killers  
****And make out in the bleachers  
****I like you a lot, lot** Alison smirked at Finn as she danced sexily.  
**Think you're really hot, hot  
**_Let's go to the party_ Quinn stepped forward, the girls and Kurt dancing behind her.  
_Heard our buddy's the DJ  
__Don't forget my lipstick  
__I left it in your ashtray  
_**I like you a lot, lot  
****All we want is hot, hot  
**Boys, boys, boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys, boys, boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys, boys, boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys, boys, boys  
We love them!  
Boys, boys, boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys, boys, boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys, boys, boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys, boys, boys  
We love them!  
_**I'm not loose, I like to party**_ Brittany began a complicated dance as the girls and Kurt did a simpler version of it behind her.  
_**Let's get lost in your Ferrari  
**__**Not psychotic or dramatic  
**__**I like boys and that is that  
**_LOVE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME LEGS  
IN THE MORNING BUY ME EGGS  
WATCH YOUR HEART WHEN WE'RE TOGETHER  
BOYS LIKE YOU LOVE ME FOREVER Mercedes held the note out, adding a few runs as the girls and Kurt sang behind her.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Boys, boys, boys The girls and Kurt continued to dance with the Gaga moves, smiling at the guys in the audience. The girls then formed a circle around Kurt, who threw his arm up in the "Gaga claw".  
We like boys in cars  
Boys, boys, boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys, boys, boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys, boys, boys  
We love them!  
Boys, boys, boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys, boys, boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys, boys, boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys, boys, boys  
We love them!  
We love them!  
Boys, boys, boys The group stepped in a line together, pointing to their boyfriends and blowing kisses to them.  
We like boys in cars  
Boys, boys, boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys, boys, boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys, boys, boys  
We love them!

The girls and Kurt ended in a straight line, holding each other's hands and smiling largely. The guys and Mr. Shuester burst into applause, the girls and Kurt laughing as they hugged each other.

"That was great!" Will called out, clapping still. The girls and Kurt bowed before exiting the stage on the sides.

-ITIT-

Alison sat in Finn's, well _their_ room, looking down at the ultrasound from her last doctor's appointment. Finn was working a shift at Burt's shop and he applied for another job at Sheets N' Things and Alison was trying to get a job against Finn's wishes, since he didn't want her to tire herself out. He said that she already had the most important job, which was to keep "Baby Hudson" ("Berry-Hudson," Alison had corrected) perfectly healthy and happy. Right after kissing Finn goodbye, Alison went back upstairs and took out the sonogram, smiling down at it.

She didn't hear Carole walk in, sitting next to her on the bed and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you doing, Alison?" Carole asked. Alison looked up at her in surprised before giving the older woman a small smile.

"I'm feeling much better actually. My morning sickness is all but gone and I'm not getting as tired as easily," Alison answered. A confused expression crossed Carole's face before she shook her head at the younger girl.

"That's not what I meant, dear. I want to know how you're feeling with all of this," Carole said, motioning around her and ending with a point at the sonogram. Something caught in Alison's throat and she had to swallow against it to begin speaking again.

"I'm 17, pregnant, and my parents disowned me. I have no idea what to do," Alison said, not realizing that she was crying until the tears made their way down her cheeks. Carole opened her arms and Alison immediately fell into her embrace, curling her body towards Carole. Carole whispered into Alison's hair, reverting back to what she used to do when Finn cried. Neither woman spoke, the only sounds coming from Alison as she sobbed and Carole comforted her.

-ITIT-

On Friday, the glee girls and Kurt walked into the choir room wearing their Lady Gaga outfits for the last time.

"While I'm sad that Gaga week is over, I'm somewhat happy that I don't have to wear this anymore. The lace is giving my skin a rash," Rachel said, Brittany nodding along with her.

"I know what you mean, Barbra. My head hurts from this headpiece and Figgins yelled at me for blinding ten people this week with my wings," Kurt replied. The girls nodded their heads in understanding as Mr. Shuester walked in. The glee club returned to their normal seats, most sitting beside their significant other while Mercedes and Santana sat next to each other.

"Okay, so this week-" Will began, stopping as he saw Alison shoot her hand into the air.

"Yes, Alison?" he asked with a sigh.

"I have a number that I would like to perform," she said with a smile. Will nodded and Alison jumped up, dragging two stools to the center of the choir room.

"Why are there two chairs?" Mr. Shuester asked as he sat down in a chair besides the group. Alison straightened the stools before looking up.

"Because I'm doing a duet," Alison answered, moving to talk to Brad.

"With who?" Finn asked in confusion, looking around him as his friends shot him the same looks of confusion.

"With me," Santana said, moving from the group and standing next to Alison. The group looked at them even more confused.

"I thought you guys hated each other?" Kurt asked, causing Alison and Santana to laugh slightly.

"We never hated each other, Richard Simmons," Santana scoffed. Alison nudged her lightly and Santana rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Santana and I had several misunderstandings but now we've reached a mutual decision to be friends. So now if you're all done asking questions, Santana and I would like to actually perform now," Alison said. When she was met with silence, she sat down on one stool while Santana sat in the other one and then nodded to Brad to begin playing.

*Alison=_italicized_, Santana=**bold**, Both=_**bold italicized**_*

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_ Only the piano played, the other band people setting their instruments down and watching the two girls.  
**Ooh, ooh, ooh, whoa  
****Whenever I'm dressed cool **Both girls crossed their legs, as Santana began singing.  
**My parents put up a fight  
****Uh huh, uh huh  
****And if I'm hot shot  
****Mom will cut my hair at night  
****Uh huh, uh huh  
**_And in the morning  
__I'm short of my identity  
__Uh huh, uh huh  
__I scream Mom and Dad_ Alison turned her eyes to Finn, and her voice had a hard edge to it as she thought about her parents.  
_Why can't I be who I wanna be?  
__To be  
__**I just wanna be myself**_ As they harmonized, Alison went higher than Santana, both turning to look at each other as they sang.  
_**And I want you to love me for who I am  
**__**I just wanna be myself  
**__**And I want you to know, I am my hair  
**__**I've had enough, this is my prayer**_ Both girls turned to look at the group, emotion heard in their voices as they sang.  
_**That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair  
**__**I've had enough, this is my prayer  
**__**That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair  
**__**I've had enough, I'm not a freak  
**__**I just keep fightin' to stay cool on the streets  
**__I've had enough, enough, enough  
__And this is my prayer, I swear  
_**I'm as free as my hair  
**_I'm a free as my hair  
_**I am my hair  
**_I am my hair _Brad played out a little solo before Alison began singing again.  
_Sometimes I want some raccoon  
__Or red highlights  
__Uh huh, uh huh  
__Just because I want my friends_ Alison smiled as she sang this, looking to all her friends.  
_To think I'm dynamite  
__Uh huh, uh huh  
_**And on Friday rock city  
****High school dance  
****Uh huh, uh huh  
****I got my bangs to hide  
****That I don't stand a chance, a chance **Santana held the note out long before her and Alison turned to each other and harmonized.  
_**I just wanna be myself  
**__**And I want you to love me for who I am  
**__**I just wanna be myself  
**__**And I want you to know, I am my hair  
**__**I've had enough, this is my prayer  
**__**That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair  
**__**I've had enough, this is my prayer  
**__**That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair  
**__**I've had enough, I'm not a freak  
**__**I just keep fightin' to stay cool on the streets  
**_**I've had enough, enough, enough  
****And this is my prayer, I swear  
**_I'm as free as my hair  
_**I'm a free as my hair  
**_I am my hair  
_**I am my hair** Brad did another little solo before Santana began singing.  
**I just want to be free, I just want to be me **Santana's eyes became wet with tears as she sang, Alison's tearing up also.  
_And I want lots of friends that invite me to their parties  
_**Don't wanna change, and I don't wanna be ashamed** As Santana held the note, Alison grabbed the Latina's hand as they began singing to each other.  
_I'm the spirit of my hair, it's all the glory that I bare  
_**I am my hair, I'm my hair  
**_I am my hair, I'm hair  
_**I am my hair, I'm hair  
**_It's all the glory that I bare  
_**I am my hair, I am my hair  
**_It's all the glory that I bare  
_**I am my hair, I am my hair  
**_I'm my hair, yeah, yeah_ Brad stopped playing midline, only Alison's voice heard, and starting to play again as Santana began singing.  
**All the glory that I bare** Both girls began belting their lines, looking into each other's eyes as they did and holding each other's hands tightly.  
_I'm my hair, yeah, yeah  
_**All the glory that I bare  
**_I'm my hair, yeah, yeah  
_**All the glory that I bare  
**_My hair, yeah, yeah, yeah_ The girls took deep breaths before beginning to harmonize together, the tears finally leaking from their eyes as they put as much emotion in the lyrics as they could.  
_**I've had enough, this is my prayer  
**__**That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair  
**__**I've had enough, this is my prayer  
**__**That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair  
**__**I've had enough, I'm not a freak  
**__**I just keep fightin' to stay cool on the streets  
**_**I've had enough, enough, enough** (_Enough_) Alison began belting again as Santana continued singing, letting the petite brunette show her 'chops'.  
**And this is my prayer, I swear** (_This is my prayer_)  
**I'm as free as my hair** (_Yeah_)  
**I'm a free as my hair** (_This is my prayer_)  
**I am my hair** (_Yeah_)  
**I am my hair  
**_**Ooh I'm my hair, I'm my hair**_

Santana and Alison held out the last note softly, smiling through their tears as they did. Once they let the note go, they embraced each other in a hug as the group clapped loudly for them.

"That was wonderful, ladies," Mr. Shuester as he walked back to the center of the room. Alison and Santana smiled at each other again before moving the stools back and sitting back down in their normal seats.

After glee rehearsal ended, Finn and Alison were holding hands as they walked to his truck. Before Alison could open the passenger door, Finn pinned her against the truck and looked down at her.

"So things between you and Santana are cool now?" he asked, his eyebrow quirked in disbelief. Alison nodded at her boyfriend, lifting her hand to rest against his cheek.

"Yes, we had an eye-opening talk in the bathroom the other day and we've reached an understanding with each other. I think that now we may become close friends," Alison answered. Finn still didn't look convinced as he leaned into Alison's touch, a worried look in his eyes.

"Okay. But if she does anything, you'll tell me, right?" Alison smiled at him, nodding before kissing him gently.

"Of course, babe. Now, let's go home. You can help me take off my Gaga outfit. Your parents are working right?" she said, a smirk instantly forming on Finn's lips. Finn kissed his hotly against the truck before pulling away, quickly lifting her into the truck and running to his side. He jumped in, kissing Alison once more before starting the truck. Alison began laughing as he did, grabbing his hand as Finn pulled out of the school parking lot as fast as he could.

-ITIT-


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

During Monday glee rehearsal, Finn smiled looked over at Alison discussing choreography with Rachel, noticing the slight bulge of her stomach. He couldn't believe how far along she was already, four months exactly. They had gone to the OB/GYN over the weekend and got another sonogram of the baby. When Finn looked at the screen and saw the fingers and toes so clearly, he was just amazed. Alison had begun crying happily, which she had done at every checkup so far, and even thought that she could tell the baby was a girl, which Finn didn't think.

Finn looked around before opening his backpack, taking a glimpse at the sonogram and smiling at it before closing his bag quickly. The rest of rehearsal went by quickly and Finn was hurriedly trying to get his stuff together so he could catch up with Alison. They both had free periods next so he was going to try, for like the millionth time, to convince Alison to come to the janitor's closet with him. He was too busy throwing his backpack on that he didn't notice the sonogram fall to the ground behind him as he tried to walk away.

"Finn, you dropped something," Mr. Shuester called back, picking the sonogram up before looking down at it in shock. Finn turned back and took in the expression on his teacher's face. Finn rushed forward and attempted to grab the picture from his hands, but Will moved too quickly.

"Finn, is Alison pregnant?" Mr. Shuester asked, holding his hand holding the sonogram out. Finn couldn't control his emotions as tears began falling from his face, his teacher instantly grabbing him into a hug. Finn cried into Mr. Shuester's vest, finally letting out all of the emotions he'd been holding in since Alison told him she was pregnant. He had to be strong for Ali, since whatever he was going through, she was going through it tenfold.

After Finn was finally done crying, he pulled away from Will, wiping his eyes hurriedly. Finn walked over to the chairs, sitting in one while holding his head in his hands. He heard Will sit next to him, gently placing a hand on the teen boy's shoulder as he did.

"Sorry," Finn quietly said, sitting up and running a hand over his face.

"It's alright, Finn. Is Alison pregnant?" Will asked gently. Finn sighed deeply before nodding.

"Yeah. She's four months along," Finn answered.

"What do your parents think?"

"My mom and Burt aren't like happy with it but they're okay with it, I guess. Ali's parents…they kicked her out. She's been living with me for a few weeks now." Mr. Shuester looked angry as Finn answered before nodding his head.

"What are you two planning on doing?" Finn knew that his teacher would ask this, but honestly he had no clue. Him and Alison hadn't really talked about what they were going to do about the baby.

"I don't know." Mr. Shuester nodded again, standing up. He left the room silently, Finn looking at his retreating form in confusion before leaving and going to the bathroom. He washed his face before he realized that he was supposed to meet Alison a while ago and that she was probably worrying about him. He practically ran to the library, stopping at the table he and Alison usually sat at. Alison was looking down at her books in front of her, her left hand resting on her stomach as she wrote herself notes. Finn slid quickly into his seat beside her. Alison looked up quickly, the worry clear on her face.

"Finn, where were you?" she asked, moving her hand from her stomach to rest on his arm. Finn grabbed her hand, lifting it to his lips to place a quick kiss on it before interlacing their fingers together.

"Sorry, babe. Mr. Shue was just talking to me about a song," Finn lied, hoping that she would believe it. Alison looked at him questioningly before nodding with a smile, leaning over to peck his lips quickly. She looked back down at her books, picking her pen back up as she continued reading. Finn just sat next to her as Alison continued studying, running his thumb across her knuckles from time to time. He usually didn't actually do anything during their free period together, just sitting next to Ali as she took notes for one of her hard classes. Alison was taking all AP classes while Finn was just in the normal classes, so the only classes they had together were glee, their free period, Spanish, and lunch. But since Ali was living with him now they were always seeing each other, which Finn actually liked.

The two of them sat together for about ten minutes before Mr. Shuester walked over to them. He stood in front of them, a solemn expression on his face.

"Alison, Finn? Can you two come with me please?" he said. Alison shot Finn a confused expression as she quickly packed her stuff up, allowing Finn to grab her backpack from her. Alison and Finn followed Mr. Shuester out of the library, grabbing each other's hands simultaneously. They walked silently, stopping once they reached Miss Pillsbury's office. Will opened the door for them, closing it behind him as they walked in. Alison and Finn both sat down, confusion clear on their faces.

"What is it you needed, Mr. Shuester?" Alison asked as she settled herself in the chair besides Finn. Will remained quiet as he looked at Emma. Emma swallowed and nodded, grabbing two pamphlets behind her before offering them to Alison. Alison grabbed it hesitantly, looking down to read it. One had a pregnant girl on the cover, covered by the words, "OOPS! SO YOU GOT PREGNANT IN HIGH SCHOOL." The other one showed a girl crying, surrounded by suitcases, her parents with their backs to her, which read "SO YOUR PARENTS KICKED YOU OUT." Shock immediately crossed her features as she stared at the pamphlet, looking up at the guidance counselor and teacher.

"I-I don't understand," Alison said, her voice shaking slightly. Emma looked over at Will as he moved to sit on the corner of the desk.

"Alison, Finn told me everything. I know that you're pregnant and that you're living with him and his family now," Will said. Alison turned her head to look over at Finn, who was looking down at his lap. Alison looked wordlessly back up at her teacher.

"I want to understand why you felt that you couldn't come to any of us," Emma said gently. Alison looked at her before turning to glare at Finn, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Finn," Alison began, before shaking her head and grabbing her bag.

"I can't do this," Alison choked out, running out of the room before the three of them could stop her. Finn stood up and grabbed his bag, shooting the teachers a look before walking to the door.

"I-" Finn began, before just shaking his head and walking out of the door, quickly walking after Alison. Will and Emma just looked at each other as they watched Finn run after the girl.

-ITIT-

Finn couldn't find Alison after she ran off and the only time she talked to him was by text saying that Rachel was going to be driving her home. When Finn had come home Alison was locked in their room and refused to come out. She only came out for dinner before immediately going back into the bedroom, locking the door quickly behind her. Burt, Kurt, and his mom all shot him confused looks afterwards as they heard the door slam closed, but Finn ignored them as he ate quietly.

Alison eventually let Kurt inside the room, after many threats from the latter, and he didn't leave for a long time. After he left the room, Kurt came down the stairs and looked at his brother, a look of understanding on his face. Kurt sat silently next to Finn, placing a hand on his shoulder as Finn just gave him a small smile.

"Is she okay?" Finn quietly asked, looking at his hands in his lap.

"She's really upset. She feels betrayed by you, since she felt bombarded with Mr. Shuester and Miss Pillsbury. She thinks that you set her up for it," Kurt answered.

"I didn't even know they were going to do that. I only told Mr. Shue 'cause I needed to talk to someone about it. I didn't think that he would tell Miss P or anything. I didn't know anything about that," Finn exclaimed, jumping up and beginning to pace. Kurt watched him, laughing slightly. Finn turned angrily to glare at him.

"What? What's so funny?" Finn yelled. Kurt continued laughing to himself.

"It's just how much you looked like Alison like that. She must be rubbing off on you," Kurt said amusedly. When Finn didn't laugh along with him, Kurt sighed and stood up.

"Look, you know how Alison is. Just give her some time to cool off and then she'll be okay. She's just like Rachel; completely dramatic sometimes. But eventually she'll be open to hear your side of it," Kurt offered. Finn nodded before sitting back down on the couch, staring off as Kurt walked away.

At some time later that night, after everyone had gone upstairs to sleep, Finn was attempting to lie down on the couch and get comfortable. It was proving very difficult since Finn's legs stuck out on the end and the blankets that they did have down there were too small for him (usually Alison used them since she was always cold, so most of them were ones she grabbed as she packed up before leaving her parents' house). After dinner Alison had stayed up in the room and Finn hadn't talked to her since the whole thing at school. Finn was actually worried that she might be really pissed at him this time, but he didn't know what to do to fix this.

As Finn was pondering this and trying to get comfortable on the too small couch, he didn't hear the light footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey," Alison softly said, scaring Finn so much that he flipped off the couch. As he groaned from falling on his back Alison rushed over, kneeling besides him.

"Oh my God! Finn, are you okay?" Alison asked, putting her hands out to help him stand up.

"Yeah, I'm good," Finn groaned out gruffly. Alison still looked concerned as she led him to the couch, standing in front of him before hesitantly sitting beside him. They sat in silence, Alison wringing her hands together as Finn watched her.

"I'm sorry," Finn finally said after a moment. Alison looked up at him, her eyes meeting his in the semi-darkness of the room, the only light coming from the stairway that Alison turned on when she walked down. Alison bit her lip before looking back down at her lap.

"I know," Alison whispered. Silence permeated the room again as the two teens sat quietly. Alison finally stood up, walking into the kitchen and coming back out after grabbing a glass of water. When she returned to the room, Finn was attempting to lie back down on the couch, his back turned away from her. She walked to the stairs, pausing before she walked up them and turned back around to face him.

"Goodnight, Finn," she quietly said.

"Night, Ali," Finn returned. Alison nodded as she turned back around and took a step up the stairs.

"I love you," Finn quietly said once he thought she was gone, not knowing that Alison heard. She stopped as the words reached her ears, taking a deep breath before continuing to walk up the stairs.

-ITIT-

The next day at glee rehearsal, Finn saw Alison sitting next to Rachel, seeing Mr. Shuester look multiple times at her. As Finn walked in, Mr. Shuester immediately came over.

"Is Alison okay?" he asked. Finn looked over at Alison, who was looking at him before quickly turning her gaze away.

"I don't really know. She hasn't talked to me since you and Miss P freaked her out yesterday. Thanks for the heads up by the way," Finn sarcastically said before walking away from the teacher. Finn sat down and looked over at Alison, who was seated in the row in front of him.

"Ali, I'm sorry," Finn quietly said. When Alison acted as if she didn't hear him, he sighed loudly.

"I love you," Finn said, pleased when Alison turned around. He didn't expect to see a glare on her face however. He had seen that glare directed to many people before, but rarely had he seen it directed to himself.

"Finn, stop it. Saying that you're sorry and that you love me doesn't change the fact that you practically set me free to the lions," Alison quietly hissed.

"I didn't even know that he was going to do that! It's not my fault," Finn argued. Alison just rolled her eyes in response before turning back around. Finn set his jaw as he watched her until glee officially started, turning his glare to Mr. Shuester before shaking his head. He knew that he wasn't really mad at Mr. Shue, the guy was his only father figure 'til Burt came, but he was just angry at the whole situation. He understood that Ali didn't want the whole school from finding out, but he knew that the glee club would totally support them 100 percent. They were there for Quinn when she was pregnant two years ago and they would be there for Alison, if she only let herself tell them.

"Mr. Shuester, can I please perform a number that I've been practicing?" Alison said immediately as he started rehearsal. He nodded and moved to sit down as Alison brought two stools to the center of the room again, Rachel sitting in one of them. Alison nodded to the band to begin playing, the guitarist grabbing an acoustic and beginning to play.

*Alison=_italicized_, Rachel=**bold**, Both=_**bold italicized**_*

_Saying "I love you"  
__Is not the words I want to hear from you  
__It's not that I want you  
__Not to say, but if you only knew  
__How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
__**More than words is all you have to do to make it real**_ The girls harmonized together effortlessly, Rachel singing to the group as Alison looked only at Finn.  
_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
**_'_**Cause I'd already know  
**_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
**_**More than words to show you feel  
**__**That your love for me is real  
**_**What would you say if I took those words away?  
**_**Then you couldn't make things new  
**__**Just by saying "I love you"  
**__**More than words  
**__Now that I've tried to __**talk to you and make you understand  
**__All you have to do_ _is_ _**close your eyes  
**__**And just reach out your hands and touch me  
**__**Hold me close don't**_ _ever let me go  
__**More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
**__**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
**_'_**Cause I'd already know  
**_**What would you do if my**_**heart was torn in two?  
**__**More than words to show you feel  
**__**That your love for me is real  
**_**What would you say** **if I** _**took those words away?  
**__**Then you couldn't make things new  
**__**Just by saying I love you**_ Both girls took a deep breath before the "you", belting it strongly.  
_**More than words  
**__**More than words  
**__**More than words  
**__**More than words  
**__**Ooh, ooh  
**__**Ooh  
**__**More than words**_

As they finished singing, the group clapped for them, and Finn and Alison just continued gazing at each other. Alison and Rachel stepped back to the group, Puck instantly kissing Rachel as Finn just looked longingly at Alison. The rest of rehearsal passed blurrily for Finn, only coming back to focus when he noticed everyone pack up. He grabbed Alison's arm before she got up, Alison turning around to look at him. They waited until the group had left before beginning to talk.

"Ali, what do you want from me? I said I was sorry and I didn't mean for any of that to happen," Finn said, seeing Mr. Shuester quietly walk into his office in the room.

"Finn, I was hurt, okay. You lied to me and then embarrassed me in front of two teachers," Alison said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else you want me to do," Finn replied. Alison's eyes teared up as she continued looking at him. They were staring into each other's eyes for a moment before Alison turned away.

"I don't know either, Finn," she said before turning and walking out of the room. Finn just stared after her before grabbing his bag, walking away dejectedly.

-ITIT-

That night, Finn was preparing to fall asleep on the couch for the second night in a row when Alison came down to get a drink again. When she came back into the living room, Finn was lying down and attempting to cover himself with the too small blanket.

"G'night, Ali," Finn said, giving up with the blanket and just covering his lower half with it. Alison returned it as she moved to walk up the stairs, stopping on the second step. She turned back to face Finn, leaning on the railing.

"Finn, come to bed," she quietly said. Finn quirked his eyebrow up in question as she nodded. Finn stood up and walked over to the stairs, stopping just behind her. Alison shot him a small smile as she began walking up the stairs, Finn following her wordlessly and entering their room. They got into bed silently, going to their respective sides and turning the lights off. They faced away from each other as they fell asleep.

When they woke up in the morning, both Finn and Alison were surprised to see that in their sleep they seemed to have molded together, waking up spooning with both their hands intertwined on Alison's belly. They were silent as they both got ready for school that morning, stepping around each other in their bedroom and Alison trying to ignore the gazes Finn gave her the whole time. They got into his truck like usual, Finn helping her up as she quietly thanked him.

They drove off, Finn grabbing his iPod and plugging it into the truck and picking a song to play. "Sorry" by Buckcherry came on and Finn kept looking over at Alison to show his message. Alison wordlessly listened to the song, looking out of the window as she did. When they reached the school parking lot, Alison grabbed Finn's arm as he attempted to get out of the truck.

"Finn," Alison began, biting her lip as she gazed at him. Finn remained silent as he watched Alison's eyes fill with tears.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. Finn didn't say anything as he moved a hand to cradle her face, leaning forward until their lips were about to brush.

"I'm sorry too," he replied before crashing his lips to hers. The kiss was full of longing and apologies as Alison lifted her hand to Finn's chest, resting it on his heart, as he brought up his other hand and placed it on her neck, pulling her closer to him. They finally pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other's as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry I freaked out and overreacted. I just wasn't expecting that to happen," Alison whispered, moving her hand to Finn's cheek. Finn leaned into her touch as he moved his thumb against her cheek.

"I know," he gently replied. Alison smiled softly at him, placing her other hand on Finn's thigh.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked. Finn smirked at her before kissing her again. He pulled away just as Alison's tongue swept across his bottom one, his smirk deepening as he saw a pout form on her lips.

"'Course babe." Alison giggled before kissing Finn again, sweeping her tongue across his lip again before he opened his lips, his tongue snaking out to meet hers. Alison pulled away, moving her hands off of Finn and grabbing his hand off her face.

"Okay, we should probably go inside now," Alison said, moving to grab her backpack.

"We still have like twenty minutes before the bell rings," Finn said, grabbing his bag and jumping out of the truck as Alison did. He waited for her to walk over to him before grabbing her hand, smiling when he felt Alison lean into his arm slightly.

"Well, I was thinking we could talk to Mr. Shuester and Miss Pillsbury this morning," Alison suggested. Finn smiled down at her before nodding.

"Alright, babe."

-ITIT-

After talking with Mr. Shuester and Miss Pillsbury, who offered a lot of good advice to them, Finn and Alison stood in front of the choir room, waiting for their friends to come in. The new members that they had somehow managed to recruit, including a foreign exchange student from Ireland named Rory, a super Christian with dreads named Joe, and a rich girl who couldn't sing named Sugar, also came in filling almost every chair in the room. Mr. Shuester nodded at them encouragingly as Alison clung to Finn, gripping his hand tightly.

"Okay, Alison and Finn have an announcement that they'd like to make," Mr. Shuester said happily, moving to sit in a seat in the group. Finn and Alison turned to look at each other, smiling at each other nervously before facing their friends.

"So, me and Ali have some news," Finn began.

"Is A moving away?" Brittany called out. Alison quickly shook her head, smiling at the blonde.

"No, Brittany, I'm staying in Lima," Alison answered.

"Did you two decide to stop being so sickening every day?" Santana smirked. Alison glared at the Latina as Finn shook his head.

"No. We're not sickening or whatever anyway," he said.

"You kinda are. You're always making out like everywhere. The other day I was walking into school and I had to be visually assaulted by you two practically eating each other's faces in Finn's truck," Santana said.

"Now if you all are done interrupting, Finn and I would like to share something with all of you. We only ask for you to all remain quiet," Alison said, looking pointedly at Santana before glancing back up at Finn. Finn smiled reassuringly at her as Alison breathed deeply.

"I'm pregnant," Alison said, placing a hand on her stomach as if to further prove it. Those who didn't know before had looks of shock and realization. The group remained silent as they stared at the couple.

"We're gonna have a baby," Finn said happily, smiling down at Alison.

"How far along are you?" Artie asked, glancing down at her stomach.

"I'm four months, about 16 weeks," Alison answered, moving the hand that was on her stomach to clutch Finn's arm.

"How long have you known?" Puck asked.

"We've known since she was five weeks, so about 11 weeks, I guess," Finn answered. The group instantly began talking at once, Alison and Finn's eyes widening as Alison stepped slightly behind him. Mr. Shuester quickly quieted them down, motioning for Finn and Alison to continue.

"You knew that long and didn't tell us?" Tina asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"Well, a few people knew. Blaine was with me when I took the test, and then he and Kurt accompanied me to the doctor's the first time. I told Rachel and then Quinn found out a few weeks ago," Alison explained.

"I just want to say that I totally called this months ago," Santana said. Some members of the group laughed along as others were still silent.

"My…my parents kicked me out when they found out so I'm currently living with Finn and Kurt," Alison added, the group sobering immediately. Rachel instantly looked over at her cousin, lifting a hand to her chest.

"Al, you didn't tell me that. Why didn't you say anything? My dads would have let you move back in with us," Rachel said.

"Rae, I didn't want to put that strain on you guys. And your dads turned my old room into their study, so I couldn't just make them redo it again. I wanted to tell you but I knew you would beg me to live with you. I'm happy living with Finn," Alison replied, looking up at Finn as she finished. He smiled as he leaned down to peck her lips, pulling away quickly and turning back to the group.

"What are you guys going to do? Have you thought about your options?" Mercedes asked.

"We have. Thought about our options, I mean. We were just talking with Miss P and she showed us all these adoption agencies and stuff, which would obviously be easier since we're still in school," Finn said, pausing to look down at Alison before looking at his friends again.

"But we decided that we're going to keep it. We know that it's gonna be hard but we're not giving our baby up," Finn continued. The group nodded, sharing looks with each other before standing up. They surrounded the young couple before forming a group hug around them, laughing together. When they pulled away Alison just smiled up at Finn.

"We're having a glee baby!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping. The rest of the group laughed and clapped along with her. Finn tugged Alison closer to him, smiling when she leaned her head on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

The New Directions were in the choir room, all in their seats minus a certain pregnant teen and her tall oof of a boyfriend. Mr. Shuester glanced at their empty seats before turning to the whiteboard and writing "SECTIONALS" on it, underlining it and adding exclamation points.

"Alright, class so today-" Will began, pausing as Finn and Alison walked into the room, their hair significantly mussed. Alison smoothed down her dress, turning to the teacher.

"Sorry we are late, Mr. Shuester. Finn and I were just so concentrated on brainstorming ideas for Sectionals that we forgot the time," Alison said with an innocent smile, Finn smirking behind her. The group sniggered as Will looked suspiciously at them.

"Sure…" Will trailed off. Alison slightly blushed before grabbing Finn's hand and leading him to the empty chairs in the second row, placing their intertwined hands in his lap after they sat.

"Sectionals is in two weeks, guys. I have an idea for the group number but we still need to nail down what the solo and duet are going to be," Will said to the group. The teens just looked at each other and shrugged, minus Rachel who opened her binder and was reading her ideas to herself.

"Um, Mr. Shue?" Alison asked, raising her hand. Will nodded at her, everyone turning around to look at her.

"Well, I was thinking that since my…my due date is around Regionals and it's likely l that I won't be able to compete, that I'd be able to sing the solo for this competition," Alison timidly suggested. Finn smiled next to her, immediately nodding. A few others were murmuring in agreement around her.

"Ah, hell to the no! I am done with this background singing nonsense. Why is it that Little Miss Pregnancy Case gets all the solos but I just belt some notes at the end of the song?" Mercedes asked, standing up from her seat in the front row. Alison blinked her eyes in surprise, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Mercedes, you sang lead in the group number last year. Besides, Alison won't be here for Regionals and this is her senior year," Finn said, glancing at his girlfriend and then back to the known diva.

"It's my senior year too, white boy. I want to get a solo just like the Berry twins do every single day," Mercedes replied.

"Alison and Rachel are twins?" Brittany asked, the group ignoring her as Santana rolled her eyes but shot her best friend a small grin.

"Alison, are you sure you can handle a solo? You're going to be further along in your pregnancy," Mr. Shuester said with concern, his eyes shooting down to her stomach quickly.

"Mr. Shuester, I will be five months along. It's not like I'm going to blow up like a balloon in the next month. I'll just have to do lighter dancing than everyone else, but since I'm usually paired with Finn that's not a problem. We all know he's not the greatest dancer," Alison joked, most of the New Directions laughing as Alison winked at her boyfriend, who had a pout formed on his face.

"What makes you think that you deserve it? Don't you think everyone else should have a chance at the solo?" Mercedes rebutted. As the group thought this over, Will turned to both girls with a smile.

"Why don't you sing for it? You two can perform a duet. The group will vote for who they think should get it and majority rules. Does that seem like a fair solution?" Will suggested. After both girls pondered this over, Alison stepped forward from her seat to where Mercedes stood.

"It's a deal, Miss Mercedes. We can discuss suitable song choices whenever you are available," Alison said with a smile, sticking her hand out. Mercedes contemplated this before grabbing Alison's hand in hers.

"It's on, Preggers," Mercedes said in return, a determined look on her face.

-ITIT-

Finn walked into his house, hearing laughter from the kitchen as soon as he did. He sighed as he closed the door, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly. He had just finished a shift at the tire shop and really just wanted to relax before starting his homework. Finn walked into the kitchen, planting a kiss on his mom's cheek as she prepared dinner and shot a smile at Kurt who was helping her.

"S'up bro?" Finn said, taking a piece of carrot that Carole was chopping. Carole shot her son a look and Finn backed away with his hands up, smiling at her as he did.

"I'm doing marvelous, Finn. I bought the most fabulous scarf on sale and it compliments my skin beautifully," Kurt replied. Finn nodded his head, not really understanding why his brother was making such a big deal about a scarf.

"Cool. I'm gonna go change before dinner," Finn said, stealing another carrot stick and running out of the kitchen before his mom could catch him. As he ran up the stairs he heard Carole yell out his name, laughing as he went up to his room.

When he walked in, he saw Alison standing in front of the mirror, her shirt pulled up mostly, exposing her growing stomach. Finn immediately smiled and walked over, placing a kiss on Alison's lips.

"How's it going, babe?" Finn asked as he pulled away, placing his hands on Alison's hips.

"Pretty good. My nausea and tiredness are completely gone so I'm feeling much better now. My belly is growing a lot more now though," Alison answered. Finn nodded before placing another kiss on Alison's lips before, moving to sit on the bed as he took his shoes off. Alison moved to put her shirt down.

"Wait, babe. We gotta take the picture," Finn said, taking his phone out.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Alison exclaimed, grabbing her phone off the dresser and tossing it to him. She moved to stand against the wall, smiling as Finn took pictures of her stomach with both phones. After he finished, Alison pulled down her shirt and jumped onto the bed, grabbing her phone away from him.

"Let's check the app," Alison said, already starting it up on her phone. After realizing that she was pregnant, Alison had downloaded an app that told her the weekly developments of her baby. When she had shown it to Finn, he had become amazed at the picture that it had shown, saying "It sorta looks like a sea monkey. Does that mean we're having a sea monkey?". Alison's phone "dinged" as the app finished loading, opening the page for 16 weeks.

The page showed what the baby looked like at this stage and even how it looked inside the womb. It said how large the baby was and how much it weighed, along with other facts about its development.

"Finn, it says here that the baby has toenails," Alison read, before lifting a hand to her chest.

"Finn, our son or daughter has toenails," she repeated, smiling largely before jumping into Finn's arms. Finn caught her easily, surprised when Alison began kissing him repeatedly but quickly returning them. After a few kisses Alison sat up and jumped off the bed, moving to the desk in the room. She began to read something as Finn sighed and began changing. As he put his new shirt on, he turned his head to hear Alison softly singing.

"What're you reading, babe?" he asked, moving over to stand behind her. Finn wrapped his arms around Alison, resting his hands on her stomach as she leaned back against him.

"The song Mercedes and I are going to be singing. It took quite a while for her to agree to any of my song choices, but we finally picked one out," Alison answered.

"What are you guys singing?"

"An Alicia Keys song. Mercedes thinks she is going to win, but she doesn't know that I've sung Alicia many, many times before. She obviously doubts my musical repertoire." Finn took the paper out of Alison's hands.

"You shouldn't stress out about it, babe. You're totally going to own Mercedes with the song," Finn said.

"I know, but I still have to practice this song until it's perfect." Alison grabbed the song sheet again, looking at it almost frantically. Finn rolled his eyes and took the sheet again, holding it above his head.

"Ali, you can't stress so much. The doctor said it could hurt the baby," Finn said, watching as Alison's face softened. She reluctantly nodded, sighing as she did.

"You're right, Finn. But I can't lose to Mercedes; even though we are friends I still want to get this solo _so_ badly." Finn gently led Alison to the door, his hand against her lower back.

"I know you do, babe. You can practice later after dinner; you need to relax right now." Alison sighed once more, allowing Finn to lead her downstairs.

"Fine, but as soon as dinner is over I'm practicing until bedtime, so no distractions," Alison said, looking at Finn purposefully. Finn just rolled his eyes playfully at his girlfriend.

"Yes, dear," he mockingly said, laughing when Alison pushed him lightly.

-ITIT-

The next day, the New Directions walked into the choir room, the air feeling tense. Alison was talking to the band, Mercedes giving her a glare from behind. Mr. Shuester walked in and smiled at the group, Alison and Mercedes sitting down.

"So, today is the sing-off for the solo spot at Sectionals. Girls, the floor is yours," Will said, motioning to the center of the room before sitting down in a seat in the group. Alison and Mercedes stood up, Alison smiling excitedly at the group as Mercedes continued to glare at her.

"Fellow glee-clubbers, today Mercedes and I are going to perform the classic by one Miss Alicia Keys, "If I Ain't Got You". Please base the decision purely on the performance, not on personal preference," Alison said.

"Yeah, yeah, Shamu. Let's just get this over with so I can win," Mercedes said with an eye roll. Alison's smile dropped before she nodded, motioning for the band to start.

*Alison=_italicized_, Mercedes=**bold**, Both-_**bold italicized**_*

**Some people live for the fortune  
**_Some people live just for the fame  
_**Some people live for the power, yeah  
**_Some people live just to play the game_ (**ooh**)  
_**Some people think that the physical things**_ The girls began harmonizing, looking at each other and back to the group.  
_**Define what's within  
**__And I've been there before_ (**been there before**)  
_But that life's a bore_ (**it's a bore**) Alison shook her head, moving a hand to her stomach.  
_So full of the superficial  
_**Some people want it all** As Mercedes began belting, Alison looked on with a smile.  
**But I don't want nothing at all  
****If it ain't you baby  
****If I ain't got you baby  
**_Some people want diamond rings _Alison began belting, turning to the group and singing to them, her eyes on Finn.  
_Some just want everything  
__But everything means nothing  
__If I ain't got you  
__**Hand me the world on a silver platter**_ The girls turned back to each other, switching sides, moving past each other.  
_**And what good would it be  
**_**With no **(_no_)  
**One to share **(_share_)  
**With no one who truly cares for me  
**_Some people want it all_ Alison looked back at Finn, singing to him, emotion clear in her voice.  
_But I don't want nothing at all  
__If it ain't you baby  
__If I ain't you baby _Alison held the note as Mercedes began her line.  
**Some people want diamond rings **(_oh_)  
**Some just want everything  
****But everything means nothing  
****If I ain't got you, you, you **Mercedes belted the note as Alison continued with her line.  
_Some want it all  
_**Yeah** Mercedes held the note long and high as Alison sang.  
_Woohoo  
__Yeah  
_**I don't want it baby  
****If I ain't got you **Mercedes went into her falsetto as Alison continued singing.  
_Yeah  
__I don't want it baby  
__I don't need it  
__If it ain't __**you **_

The girls ended the note together, Mercedes with her arms open as Alison continued looking at Finn, her eyes slightly wet. The group broke out into loud applause, Alison turning to Mercedes with a smile.

"Mercedes, you were amazing," Alison said, moving towards the girl with her arms open. Mercedes looked at her open arms before giving her a hug, patting her on the back as she did.

"Yeah. You were pretty good too, A," Mercedes replied. Alison laughed as she sniffled, moving a hand underneath her eyes.

"Pregnancy hormones," Alison announced, turning to the group with an apologetic smile, her eyes still slightly wet. Mr. Shuester stood up and walked towards the two girls, a large smile on her face.

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say that you two were amazing. And I have made my decision," Will began, pausing as he looked from the group to where Alison and Mercedes stood. Alison was grasping her hands tightly, her nervousness apparent on her face, while Mercedes stood with a smug grin.

"You both get it!" Will let out, everyone's eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"I don't get it," Brittany said, the group murmuring in agreement.

"What I mean is that instead of getting the solo, you two can take the duet. You two blew us away, just like you would the judges and audience," Mr. Shuester explained. Alison nodded before a grin formed on her face.

"Thank you, Mr.-" Alison began, being cut off by Mercedes.

"Aw, hell to the no! I want the solo, Mr. Shue. I'm not sharing the spotlight with her, I want it only on me," Mercedes argued.

"Mercedes, this is the fair option considering you both did a spectacular job," Mr. Shuester reasoned.

"I don't care! I want to be the one finally getting praise, not swaying in the background," Mercedes replied.

"Mercedes, can you please let me have this solo?" Alison asked quietly, the whole group turning to look at her.

"And why should I do that? You've already been given enough solos as it is."

"Because this will be the last moment I have before my life is completely ruined. Before I throw my whole future away because I got caught up in stupid teenager hormones," Alison answered loudly, her voice full of anger. Finn shot up, stepping in front of her.

"Is that what you think? That I ruined your whole life?" he asked, his voice full of hurt and anger. Alison's face filled with regret and she tried to place her hand on Finn's arm, surprised when he moved his arm away.

"F-Finn, of course not. You didn't ruin anything," she answered, her voice pleading. Finn just shook his head at her, leaving the room silently. Alison watched him leave sadly, turning back to Mercedes and the group.

"You know what? You can have the solo. I quit," Mercedes announced, storming out of the room. Alison stared at the door once more, tears leaking from her eyes as she looked back at Mr. Shuester.

"I guess you have the solo now, Alison," he said tightly, not looking at her as he glanced out the door.

"Rehearsal is over for the day," Will announced before walking out. Alison stood in place as everyone else grabbed their stuff and walked by her, some offering looks to her as they passed. After Alison heard everyone leave, she began to cry, moving to grab onto the piano for support. She had been crying for a few minutes when she heard someone reenter the room. Alison turned around, hoping to see Finn but deflating slightly when she saw it was Quinn.

"Here to tell how bad of a person I am?" Alison asked, looking down at her hands. Quinn stepped closer to Alison, stopping next to the piano.

"No. I'm here that Finn's truck is gone so you don't have a ride," Quinn said. Alison breathed in quickly, her tears falling down faster.

"Thanks for telling me, Q. I guess I'll just walk home," Alison announced, moving to grab her things. Quinn caught her arm, causing Alison to turn around.

"A, I came here to tell you I understand. And that if you want, you can stay at my place tonight," Quinn said, a small smile on her face. Alison smiled through her tears, nodding her head.

"Thank you, Quinn," she said, grabbing her things and following the blonde. Just before they left, Quinn turned back to Alison.

"Alison, if you ever need anybody to talk to, about anything really, I'm here. I've been there before, and our situations are really similar. I can help," Quinn offered. Alison nodded, wiping the tears off of her face.

"Thank you. I really mean it too, Quinn." The blonde smiled before leading Alison into the hallway, politely ignoring the small sniffles she heard from the brunette girl as they walked to her car.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Finn walked into McKinley, immediately scanning the halls for his girlfriend. After their fight he had drove off in his truck, only to realize ten minutes later that he forgot Alison at school. He had turned around and drove back, seeing that no one was in the choir room but the band who shrugged when Finn asked them if they had seen Alison. Finn had texted and called Alison until she finally texted him back, just saying that she was at Quinn's house. Finn waited up for her all night but he gave up when it was midnight and there was still no sign of his girlfriend.

Finn walked further into the hallway, seeing Alison by her locker. Finn stormed over there, closing her locker door and watching as she jumped in surprise.

"What the hell, Ali?" Finn asked, anger clear in his voice. Alison still had a look of surprise on her face as she stared up at her boyfriend.

"Finn, I-" Alison began.

"You didn't come home last night. I didn't know if you were hurt or abducted by someone or lost in the mall," Finn interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you didn't want to see me after what happened yesterday," Alison replied, looking down at her feet.

"I was still worried about you. You have more than you to look out for; you can't just think about yourself anymore," Finn said with a sigh. Alison nodded and the pair stood in silence as random students passed them by.

"Finn, I-" Alison began.

"I'll see you in glee club, okay?" Finn interrupted before walking away without waiting for a response. He walked down the hallway, leaving Alison to stare dejectedly at his retreating form. Alison sighed before rubbing her stomach, turning to walk to her next class.

-ITIT-

At glee rehearsal, Alison sat next to Quinn, trying to ignore the looks her friends were giving her. No one understood what she was dealing with, no one except for Quinn. Finn didn't understand because it wasn't as if _his_ parents completely disowned him; not like it was _his_ body that was changing or the one who would get ridiculed. The whole school didn't know yet, but Alison knew that Jacob Ben Israel was two seconds away from telling them; he hadn't since he'd published articles about the rumors that Karofsky was gay and hadn't been in school for a week after the latter beat him up, but as soon as he came back JBI was going to leak it out.

What she had said was partially true; she was most likely not going to be able to go to college once she had the baby, she'd be too busy with her job to support it and taking care of it. But she was wrong about it ruining her life. Alison didn't want to have a baby so soon, but she knew she wanted to have Finn's children, just not so early. And it wasn't just hormones that led to its conception, it was the love she and Finn shared.

But Finn wouldn't listen to her when he was still so angry, wouldn't try to see if from her side. Alison knew she hurt Finn, which was the last thing she wanted to do. She just wanted to feel the thrill of being onstage before she had to face the realities of her life. Pregnant at 17, kicked out by her parents, and a very slim chance at going to college. Alison just wanted to escape the sadness of her upcoming future, and while she did have the opportunity now, it came at the expense of her relationship with Finn.

Alison was thrown from her thoughts when Finn entered, stealing a glance at her before sitting down. Mr. Shuester walked in and began practice, everyone noticing the empty seat left by the chocolate diva they had all come to love.

-ITIT-

Alison sat at the kitchen table, her leg shaking as she stared at the door, willing it to open. After her and Finn's talk this morning, they hadn't even seen each other besides glee club. Alison tried texting him during their free period together, but he ignored her texts and she was forced to sit by herself in the library. After school Kurt gave her a ride home seeing as Finn had a shift at the tire shop, and Alison spent the next four hours doing nothing besides wait. Kurt had left to go to Blaine's house and Carole and Burt were out canvasing for his campaign in Toledo, so they wouldn't be home for the night, meaning she was left alone until Finn came home.

With a click, the front door closed as Finn entered the house, taking his shoes and coat off. Alison immediately stood up as Finn walked into the kitchen, her heart beating nervously. He looked at her before quickly looking away, walking to the fridge and opening it. Alison practically sprinted to where he stood, still looking at him nervously.

"Do you want something to eat? I can heat something up for you," Alison asked, seeing as Finn remained stoic and unmoving.

"No, it's fine. I'll just eat a sandwich or something," Finn tensely replied, standing up and moving to grab the sandwich meat from the fridge.

"No! I-I mean, you've had a long day of work. You deserve a filling meal," Alison said, desperation slipping into her voice. Finn paused as he thought, putting the meat back in the fridge and closing it.

"I think I might go get a burger or something from McDonalds actually," Finn said, swiftly moving out of the kitchen and into the living room. Alison followed quickly behind, watching as he strapped on his work boots again.

"Finn. Finn, we need to talk," Alison quietly said, watching as he ignored her and continued tying his shoes. As he made to stand up from the couch, Alison stood in front of him.

"Finn Hudson, we need to talk and we are going to do it right now," Alison said angrily, her eyes blazing. Finn finally looked up at her, a hint of anger in his face.

"There's nothing to talk about," he gruffly said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Really, Finn? Then why are you ignoring me? Why haven't you looked me in the eyes since what happened in the choir room?" Alison rebutted, placing her hands on her hips. Finn turned around, his anger clearly illustrated on his face.

"Fine. You wanna know why I'm not talking to you? You said I ruined your life! How else am I supposed to react to that?" Finn loudly said, throwing his jacket on the ground.

"I said that out of exasperation. I didn't really mean it, it just slipped out," Alison replied.

"Really? 'Cause it didn't seem that way. You seemed to have a lot of thoughts about me ruining your life by getting you pregnant."

"It was a mistake, Finn. I didn't mean to say-" Alison began.

"Didn't mean to say what? That this was a mistake? That our _baby_ is a mistake?" Finn roared. Alison remained silent as Finn continued speaking.

"Why did you say it then? Is it 'cause of me? Am I not good enough? Why, Alison? Why?" Finn yelled.

"Because I'm scared!" Alison cried out, her voice echoing throughout the empty house. Tears filled Alison's eyes as Finn looked at her, his anger beginning to dissipate.

"I'm scared, okay? I'm seventeen and about to be a mom. I can barely take care of myself, let alone another person. I don't think I can do it," Alison finished, the tears beginning to leak out of her eyes. Finn stepped closer to her, lifting a hand to her cheek.

"Ali, it's okay to be scared. I'm scared too, you know," he said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Alison let out a shaky breath as she leaned into Finn's touch.

"I know, but I'm scared I'm going to turn out like my parents. I can't be like them, Finn. I-I can't." Finn nodded, moving his thumb against Alison's cheek.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Finn. I shouldn't have said what I said, because none of it is true. You're the best part of my life, and you and the baby are all that I have left," Alison tearfully continued, grabbing Finn's hands and holding onto them tightly.

"I forgive you, Ali. I just wished you had told me what you've been feeling. We're supposed to tell each other everything," Finn replied, moving to sit on the couch, Alison immediately sitting next to him.

"I know and I'm sorry. But you're so busy with football and work that I didn't want to stress you out about this too," Alison answered. Finn nodded, looking away from her. Alison placed her hand on Finn's knee, grabbing his attention.

"I wanted the solo so I would have one last chance to not worry about the future, about school and raising a child. I just want one more moment of being a kid," Alison continued. Finn looked deeply into her eyes before nodding, squeezing the hand that rested on his thigh.

"It's okay, Ali. Everything's going to be okay," Finn said. Alison immediately jumped off the couch, turning to face him. Finn's eyebrows shot up as he looked at her with a confused and shock expression.

"It's not going to be okay, Finn. Mercedes quit the team. Even though we have enough members, she's my friend and I completely ruined our friendship because I was selfish. She doesn't get any recognition in glee, even though she has one of the best voices. Her voice is certainly better than mine and I should have given her the solo," Alison ranted, her words slurring together as she became upset and began to talk faster. Finn stood up and grabbed Alison's shoulders lightly, watching as she became overwhelmed and tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Ali. Ali, it's going to be okay," Finn said, trying to calm her down. Alison just shook her head and started talking faster, being to hyperventilate and on the verge of having a panic attack.

"No, it's not going to be okay because then our friendship is ruined forever. What if she never talks to me again? And what if I do this to our kid? Our kid's going to hate me, they're going to hate me," Alison said, repeating the last line again and again as Finn tried in vain to calm her down.

"Ali, Ali. Stop, stop," Finn said, grabbing Alison's face and kissing her. Alison responded after a few seconds and as he pulled away, Alison's breathing returned to normal. Finn wiped the tears from her cheeks and held onto her gaze as her breathing evened out.

"Are you okay now?" Finn asked, feeling Alison's face move in his hands as she nodded. Finn guided her to the couch and quickly grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen, watching as the brunette gulped it down quickly. Finn sat next to her, grabbing her hand and looking at her with a concerned look until Alison turned and gave him a small smile.

"I'm…I'm okay now. Thank you for calming me down before that got really bad," Alison said. Finn just shrugged as he continued to stare at her with concern. Alison sighed before looking down at her hands.

"I used to get panic attacks when I was younger. My doctor said it was because when I get really stressed out I don't really know how to handle it, so I just freak out about it instead. I've been working on it though and I haven't had a panic attack since before I moved to Lima," Alison explained, her cheeks tinged red with slight shame. Finn lifted her chin with his hand, staring deeply into her eyes.

"You don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed of that, Alison," Finn said, watching as Alison sighed and nodded, looking back down at her lap.

"I know, but I'm just scared that one day I'm going to have one of these attacks and scare the baby. Or pass it down to them."

"Babe, stuff like that isn't passed down. And if you ever feel like you're going to have a panic attack again, you call me right away. Got it?" Alison nodded before a small smile graced her face.

"You know, you're the only one who was able to stop an attack before it began. Like before I got really bad," Alison said, smiling wider at Finn's smirk.

"Yeah, well that's 'cause my kisses can stop everyone from what they previously thought. They're just that good," Finn smirked with a wink, causing a giggle to escape Alison.

"Well, that's true, baby," she said before leaning in to kiss him, feeling herself relax once again from his touch. As they pulled away, Alison leaned her forehead against Finn's, their eyes meeting each other's in a loving gaze. She placed a hand on her growing belly and smiled, moving her nose against Finn's.

"I love you," she said, the smile growing on Finn's face.

"I love you," Finn returned, kissing her once more before pulling away. They smiled as they heard a car pull into the driveway, turning to the door with a smile as they waited for their family to join them.

-ITIT-

**A.N. I am so, so sorry about the lack of updates. I lost my inspiration for a while but I've finally regained the urge to finish this story. Honestly, the last chapter sort of went away from me, I literally didn't know what I was writing until I was re-reading it, seeing as it wasn't in my notes for the chapter. Neither did this one. This story has a way of writing itself, and I'm often as surprised as you are by the chapters. I hope to continue updating chapters as often as I can. I'm almost out of school so the summer should give me more time to write. Hopefully. Anyway, please read and review and again, I'm so sorry**

**-FinnHudsonismine5**


End file.
